Bestfriends and Girlfriends
by chichicutie
Summary: Dana's back. Logan and Lola are best friends.All the boys like Lola. Can Dana, Zoey, and Nicole push her out the picture. What is going to happen when they all start to like Lola as friends ans she finds out of their plan. DL. ZC. LM. NxOC
1. Remembering Friends

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 1  
Remembering Friends  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chatters or setting. I only own the plot. I wish I own the story though.

**Dana POV**  
I watch him talking to her. They say they were just best friends. They say that they would never go out. I knew better. I knew he liked her. It was the way he looked at her. Sometimes I wish he looked at me the same way. I came back after one year and they were best friends. Why couldn't it be like that with me and him two years ago?

"Dana! Hello? You there?" Nicole yelled in my ear.

"Oh what you want?" I asked rudely.

It was just me and her. Zoey or Chase or Michael haven't came yet. Logan sat with us sometimes. Only if Lola wanted to. He listened to her every word and need. It was like he was a little puppy and she was the owner.

"Stop staring at Logan. It is making me sick. He is with Lola and not with you. Get over it," Nicole yelled at me.

"How about you shut the..." Dana started to yelled at her louder and I got up I was mad and I was all in her face screaming at her.

"No! How about you shut up your self!" Nicole screamed.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Zoey screamed and put her books and her lunch down.

We both sat in our seats and turn our backs so that we cannot look at each other.

"What is with her?" I asked Zoey quietly.

"She told Austin that she liked him and he told her that he liked Lola," Zoey told me. "Don't tell anyone I told you. If she finds out she would kill me."

I looked at Nicole than Austin. He was cute and I thought him and Nicole would make a cute couple. Then I looked over at Lola who was siting next to him. She was in a table with one other girls and all guys. The other girl was just "nice" as she was and everyone liked her. Then I looked at Logan. She and him never dated but I always thought they were friends with benefits. I know Logan loved her. Everyone else loved her too. Well, the boys. How she was perfect and everything. Some of the girls liked her but not most of them. They all thought that she thought she was perfect. I thought so too. I had planed to come back to P.C.A and ask Logan out. I came to find out him and Lola were best friends. I wished Logan like me the way he liked her.

* * *

I know it is short. It is just the beginning and I wanted to write it and get it off my mind. 


	2. Catching Up

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 2  
Catching Up  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chatters or setting. I only own the plot. I wish I own the story though. 

The boys came and sat down in the table right next to us. I wondered why? Yesterday they sat with us. Monday they did too. So did Lola and Logan. I had found out that Logan doesn't sit with us often, unless he wants something or Lola wants something.

"Are we mad at Chase and Michael?" I asked Zoey in a whisper.

"No. Wednesday is Girl Day and Night. At lunch we sit alone and at might we stay up and talk about girl stuff," Zoey answer while poking at her salad.

"Oh I see. Why Wednesday?" I asked. It was a weird day to have it. I would think Friday or Saturday.

"Thursday we have no school, since the classes are packed so we have classes Sunday and stuff. So we pick Wednesday so we could go to sleep late."

"Why not Friday and sleep late Saturday?" I asked. It made more sense like that.

"Because on Friday we go on dates and on Saturday we go on date again so we have to get up early," Nicole said joining the conversation.

"Dates with who?" I asked smirking while turning her direction.

"Umm...well no one," she looked down.

"Anyone you wanted to date?" I asked smirking again. I wanted her to say it. That she had liked Austin

"Umm..well there is one," I asked smirking. It is going come out. She going to say it I know it. "I tell you tonight at girls night out," she said smirking and getting up.  
I turned to Zoey. "Girls night out?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. We get ready. Then we go out, we could back and watch one of our favorite movies, then we tell secrets. Stuff like that," Zoey said and got up. "Come we got to get to class," I followed her to class while we caught up on things.

* * *

I took my seat near Austin.

"Hey," he said as I sat down.

"Hey," I said as I rolled my eyes.

I looked at him. He had brown short hair. His skin color was lighter then Logan skin but darker than Chase skin. He had dark big brown eyes. He had a great smile that lighten up anyone's day. He was really cute. Just one thing was wrong with him. He had small lips. That was odd. Nicole liked boys with good lips not to big nor small. She might really like him.

I turned to the right to find that Austin was passing me a note.

_Is Nicole mad at me. I still want to be friends with me. _

He is really nice. He wanted to make sure Nicole wasn't mad. How sweet.

_None of your business. K? _

I threw him and note. I wanted to sound mean because it is just the way I am.

_Please tell me. I want to know. I won't tell her if you tell me. _

This boy doesn't give up. Or take a hint. Wow he is really annoying.

_If I tell you have to stop bothering me. K? _

I threw it back when the teacher had turned her back. That took five minutes.

_I stop bothering you. I promise. _

Should I tell him the truth or not? The bell ring. Yes, It was my last class with him. The last class of the day. I ran up stairs to room 101.


	3. Planning

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 3  
Planning  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chatters or setting. I only own the plot. I wish I own the story though. It would be so much fun.

**Dana POV**

I ran upstairs. Should I have told him? I will just ask Nicole if I should have. I opened the door to the room. Nobody was there. I guess because I ran up the stairs so fast I beat everybody here. I laid down on my bed to take a rest. I thought about Logan and Lola. I had the perfect idea. I going to get close to Lola and be friends with her. I wonder if she really liked him. Some say she does some say she doesn't. I don't know what to think. Maybe because I don't really know her. If I do get to know her I would know the truth. Since she was always with Logan I guess I get close to Logan too. The door open. It was Nicole and Zoey.

"Hey!" Nicole shouted. She seemed so happy. I wonder why.

"What happen to you since lunch?" I asked.

"Oh. I just saw Austin. He looked so sad. I guess he knows how it feels. I wonder why he is sad. Now I am sad," she sad going from joyful to depressed.

Zoey starred me down. She looked at me real mad. My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was unknown.

"Hey." the voice says.

"Hey. Who is this?" I To have as a need or question.

"It is Austin," I heard the other voice say.

"Austin?" I asked not believing.

Nicole eyed me. Zoey eyed me. They both looked ready to kill. I was the person that they were after.

"Hold on. I am doing something," I lied to him. I put to phone on mute."The phone is on mute," I told the girls.

"Why is he calling you?" Nicole asked rudely.

"It not what is seems. He wants to talk to me about you ," I told her while looking straight in her eyes.

"I don't know. Wait you know I like him?" she asked looking at Zoey mad.

"I just put two and two together. He asked me if you were mad when he said he didn't like you. He really just wants to be friends. If you don't believe me I put the phone on speaker," I told her. That was girl night began. It just got better and better.

"Hey I am back," I told Austin while putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey. You never answered my question. Is she mad at me?" Austin asked sounded really worried.

I looked at Nicole. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I don't think so. She not mad at you. She just seem a little upset. Nothing to bad," I said trying to make it sound as if Nicole did care for him but didn't need him to live on.

"Oh. I think I like her. You can not tell anyone. I want to tell her. Do you think she still likes me?" he asked me.

I looked at Nicole. She nodded her head very hard and fast. She had the widest grin on her face.

"I think so. I promise not to tell her," I told him. I wasn't going to tell Nicole because she heard it for her self. I wasn't lying "You like Lola?"

"Yeah. I don't know if me and her will work out you know.

"Yeah," I said

"Okay. I speak to later. Bye," Austin said while I heard two boy in the back-round. They seemed as if they just got in.

"Okay bye," I said and hung up the phone.

Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so happy.

"Wait. what about Lola? What happens when he starts to think that they would work out? Is he just going to drop you?" I asked just pointing out the facts.

"I know we just have to get her out the picture," Zoey said.

"What I always thought you liked her?" I asked turning to her.

"Well it just...Chase. When I am around him it is just Lola this and Lola that," Zoey said while rolling her eyes at the thought of Lola.

"I thought he was just your friend?" Nicole asked.

"I thought the same thing too. Now I like him. I just hope it not to late," Zoey said while sitting on her bed.

"Okay. We all hate Lola. Nicole because Austin likes Lola and she likes him. Zoey be­cause Chase might like her and now Zoey likes him, finally. Me because I think Logan is in love with Lola and I am in love with him," I said looking down at the floor.

"You like him?" Nicole asked.

"What the fuck did I say? Do I have to say it again?" I asked almost yelling.

"Nothing," Nicole said backing down.

I rolled my eyes. Why did she want me to repeat my self. I was so hard for me to say it and I have to say it again.

"Girls what we going to do?" Zoey asked.

It was already 5 o'clock. Time went by fast. We didn't even do anything yet.

"How about a plan to get Lola?" Nicole asked looking at me.

" I have a perfect idea. How about we do something simple. Like get to be her friend. Then we find out who she likes. Hook her up with him. They live happy-ever after. They would be love. Fairy-tale shit. You know." I said. "I was thinking about making her life a living hell but you know it takes to long. Then if the school finds out we did this nobody would like us. Then Logan wouldn't like me if I hurt his "best friend" I said while rolling his eyes when I said best friend.

"That we could do. She already thinks we are her friends." Zoey said.

"Okay then that is that. Tomorrow we start hanging out with her," Nicole said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Wait. Why tomorrow? How about today?" Zoey asked.

"Because today is our night. For real friends not fake ones. Girl night OUT!" I yelled.

We all started to laugh.

"Come on," Nicole said. "I know where to go."

We grabbed our purse and left. I wonder where.

* * *

I know it is confusing to know who was speaking at the last chapters. It was all Dana. Until the next chapter the POV will be changing up. Hope you like it. 


	4. Smoothies and Cute Boys

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 4  
Smoothies and Cute Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chacthers or setting. I only own the plot. I wish I own the story though. It would be so much fun. LOL

We followed Nicole though P.C.A. We came to a shop that was small and cute. It was full but not packed. I never seen it before. They sold natural juices, smoothie stuff like that.

"I never been here," I admitted.

"Me either," Zoey said while looking around.

"I always come here when I am thinking. I come here and sit and think. I come here when I am happy and treat my self to a good smoothie. A lot of cute boys come her too. This is like my spot," Nicole said loudly.

So Nicole thinks. I never would have thought.

"I would like Coffee Smoothie Hazelnut," Nicole said and turn to us to order. I looked at the menu and saw Zoey do the same thing. They all looked so good.

"What is the Passion Passport?" Zoey asked the cashier.

He was this cute. He has sandy blonde hair and that looked like Logan hair. He had hazel eyes and a wonderful skin color. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I blushed and looked down. Was I flirting with this guy. I thought I liked Logan?

"Well it is a blend of," he took a deep breath. "passion fruit, banana, mango and papaya blended into a tropical traveler that take flavor into undiscovered territory," he said while rolling his eyes. I don't think he like when people ask him what is inside a smoothie.

I take it," Zoey said smiling at him.

"What is a Pina Colada Island made of?" I asked looking up at the board.

"Sorry I can't take you to a tropical island but dive into this blend of pineapple and coconut and you'll feel pretty close," He said and smiled. I wish you could take me yo a tropical island I thought. Wow. Did I just think that.

"Well I try that," I said looking into his eyes.

"Okay ladies take a seat and I be with you guys in a moment," he said while looking at me.

"Come on," Nicole said and took us to a booth. "You were flirting with that guy" Nicole said while looking at me.

"No. How old is he?" I asked. He looked my age but never seen him around school.

"He is a year older then us," Nicole said while fixing her make-up.

"How do you know this?" Zoey asked.

"Well hello I come here a lot. I like this place. I just like to know the people that severe me," Nicole said with a grin on her face.

"So what is his name. How is his dating life. His school life? What does his parents do?" I asked grinning. I wanted to see if she knew the answer. I doubt she knew them.

"His name is Tony. His last girlfriend was 3 weeks ago. He is a good student. His worst subject is science and he get low Cs in that class. His father owns this shop and I don't know what his mom does," Nicole said while putting her mirror away.

"Wow. I am not even going to ask why or how you know that," I said as Nicole grinned and Zoey did too. I rolled my eyes.

"Here are your drinks," Tony said while placing them on the table.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Anthony," he said grinning.

I smiled at Nicole. She was wrong. Ha Ha take that I thought.

"But I like it when people call me Tony," he said handing me the check.

"Oh. Okay," I said.

"I got to go now," he said while walking away.

"Look who just came in," Nicole whispered. Hey she could whisper.

I turn to see Logan and Austin walk in.

"Hey Austin and Logan are not with Lola," Zoey said rolling her eyes at the thought of him.

"I know finally," Nicole said and rolled her eyes too.

"Wait. That mean she is by herself. How about we go drop by her room for a little chat?" I asked.

"Sure but what about todaybeing girls night for real friends," Zoey said grinning.

"Well I realized if the boys are always with her with have no time to girl chat. You know so we have to do it now," I got up.

My got up too. Then we grabbed our drinks said hi to Logan and Austin and walked out. We headed to Lola room to have a little chat.

"Lola is it Zoey. Open up please," Zoey begging in to the door.

It open out came a girl with puffy red eyes. Was Lola crying? I wonder why life for her is so perfect here. Remembering we were supposed to play the best friends act I rushed to her side.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked while putting my hand on her shoulder and ushering her back into her room and ushering the girls to come in. This was going to be a hard I thought. Real hard.


	5. Good for Something

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Good for Something**

**Chapter 5  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chacthers or setting. I only own the plot. I wish I own the story though. It would be so much fun. LOL

I walked into the room. It was my first time here. It was Zoey and Nicole first time too i guess. I had paid her 45 dollars if she let me share a room with Zoey and Nicole. I never thought I want to share a room with them but a year of waking up and their annoying voices not there was a little scary. Her room was purple and green. There was two beds. I wondering who she shared with. Maybe she doesn't she with anybody. That would explain why she hanged out with no girls. I wouldn't have met Zoey or Nicole if I wasn't roomed with them truthfully. Maybe she does have roommates but they could be mean.

"What wrong?" I asked when I sat on her bed.

I think she fixed it. I think she was cleaning her room. That would explain why the boys weren't here. That is one thing people hate doing. Cleaning. Why would you clean up something that you didn't do. She sat next to me. I looked at her. I never really had spoke to her before.

"Nothing .. it just,"she took a breath and cried some more.

"It is okay,"Zoey said joining in.

"I is just I have no friends," Lola said while grabbing a tissues. There were a couple on the floor. She was probably like this for hours. I felt kinda bad for her.

"Yeah you do," Nicole said joining us.

"No. My best friend is Logan. All my friends are boys. No girls like me. I don't know why," Lola cried.

"So. You are so lucky. The boys like you," Nicole answered. I think that Nicole dream to have best friends that were boys and that were cute.

"Why don't the girls like me?" Lola asked again.

I looked at Zoey she bit her lip.

"Well, because they envy you," I told her. Zoey looked at me like she was saying hell no. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Really?"she looked at me.

"Yeah," I said while rolling my eyes. Thank god she didn't see me.

"Why you guys came here?" she asked while picking up her head and stopped crying a little.

"Well .."I began. Why were we here? I couldn't tell her the real reason.

"I soft-of lost the notes for art class. Since Zoey or Dana don't have that class and you do I was wondering if you had them." Nicole stated. I believed her too. She is a good for something.

"Oh yeah, I do," Lola said while grabbing her bag.

Wait. Nicole doesn't have her notebook. Now it doesn't seem like she really wasn't here for the notes. Her book bag was yellow. I hate girlie colors. I like red and black. I wonder what is Logan favorite color? Why am I always thinking about him?

"Here," Lola said while handing her the book.

"I left my book in my room," Nicole said.

"You can borrow them. We don't have to class tomorrow," Lola said.

"Okay I give this back to you later then," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Lola said sadly.

Friends? What do they do? Hang out!

"Lola you want to come? Today we have girls night," I asked.

"I don't know?" Lola said. She looked at Zoey and Nicole. There faces seemed like they were saying no. I hope Lola doesn't realized that.

"Come on," I say grabbing her arm.

Zoey and Nicole walked behind us. I didn't have to look at them I could tell they were mad at me for doing this. I needed to get close to her though.

"So Lola when were you born?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"June 5th.," she asked. I felt the uneasiness in her voice. I wonder if she notice it in my voice.

"Where you born?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I was born in Maine. How about you?" Lola asked while looking up for the first time. I think she was nervous.

"In New York. Raise in New Jersey," I answered.

**( I don't know there birthdays or where they are from.)**

"Oh that is cool. It least people know were that is at. When I say Maine some people asked if that is in America," Lola said with a smile.

"Who do you tell you live in a Maine? Who do they not know it is in America? Wow who doesn't know that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Certain boys," she said laughing.

"Let me guess. Logan," I answered. He was was the only boy in my mind.

"Yep," Lola said.

"While that is because all he thinks about is his looks," I added.

"He really not that bad," Lola said defending her friend but not wanting to upset her new friend.

"I know. Well, I really don't know. He seems like it," I admitted.

"Yeah. I remember when I first met him all he talked about was you," Lola said when we walked into the room.

"Oh," I said trying not to sound like I was happy.

"Yeah, that stop this year. I would think he talk about you more since you were here this year," she added.

Awl. He don't like me no more. I lost my chance. Why did I have to leave last year. I tried to hide my face of disappointment.

"You like him?" Lola asked out of no where.

By this time we were in the room. Zoey was closing the door. Nicole and Zoey were as much as shocked as I was by the question. Lola was turn so see couldn't see it.

"No," I added sharply.

"I mean like a friend," Lola said noticing in my voice the madness.

"Sure. Why?" I added quickly.

"Just because I wanted to know if we could sit with you guys at lunch," Lola added.

"Who else? Just you two?" I asked.

I was quite happy with the progress that was made already. Maybe this could be easier than I thought.

"Well I guess?" Lola said.

"How about that kid Austin who is always with you?" I asked for Nicole who face lit up with the question.

"I guess he might come. Would be okay," Lola said shyly.

"Yeah. I guess it would be okay," Nicole said joining our conversation. "He is really nice," Nicole said calmly.

I know inside was has glad he was coming. Nicole seemed happy to have Lola around to gave her information about Austin. I think Zoey was going to take a bit longer to buy off.

**( **

**Well that is Chapter 5. Soon you guys will find out who Lola likes. Take a guess I want to see if you guys can get it.**


	6. Michael!

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Michael?**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I love writing this story. I wish I owned it but I don't. So life goes on.**

**MrsLoganReese****-****Well soon you find out who Lola likes. I bet all of the readers are going to be surprised. Thanks for the review.**

**Babyruth23****-****Thanks for the review.**

**Ashley-Thanks for the review. Yeah if she liked Austin or Chase it be so much more drama but I want it to be a surprise so you will have to read to see if you right. You find out who she likes soon.**

**Ella Ynrihan-Thanks for the review. I hope this is another great chapter in your mind. Thanks again for reading my stories. **

**

* * *

**

We were are just sitting down when Lola got a call. I wondered who it was.

"Yeah. I am at Dana's dorm," Lola said into her red phone phone. The voice on the other line said something. "Well your not my mother so you shouldn't be worrying so much." The other person spoke again. "Let me ask." She turned to us. "Can Logan and Austin come over?" she asked kindly.

"Yes!" me and Nicole jumped up and yelled.

"They said sure," Lola said. So she was speaking to Logan or Austin. "Okay bye sweetie," was the last thing she said or the last thing I heard. I just got really mad. My fist tighten. It could have been Austin or Logan. She better hope it wasn't Logan.

"Who was that?" Zoey asked as if she was reading my mind.

"Loggie,"Lola said with a smile.

"Are you and Logan an item? Like go out. I see both you all the time together but I always thought that is was just because you are friends." Nicole express out loud before I could do anything. Boy, Lola was luckily because I was ready to punch her.

"No we don't go out. We just have pet name for each other. I hate the one he gave me and he hates the one I gave him. Besides I like someone else," Lola said happily.

"Who?" I asked. My plan finally seem like it was coming in to place.

"I don't want to say," Lola said becoming flush.

"How about a game we go around and say who we like?" I asked.

"Sure, you first," Lola said.

"Umm..well" I knew I had to do this or the plan isn't going to work. "Logan." I said fast.

I turned to Lola who seemed happy.

"If you want I could hook you guys up," Lola said.

"No! I just want it him to ask me out with no setup, just because he wants to," I said looking down.

"Okay, whatever. I am just going to put in a good word for you. Well, I like Michael," Lola said.

Nicole screamed. Zoey mouth was left wide opened. I was happy she didn't like Logan but Michael?

"What is wrong?" Lola asked turning crimson.

"Well we never really knew anyone who liked Michael like that. He is cool to hang with and funny but not like I want to go out with him type of boy," Zoey explained.

"That is why I like him. The times I been around him he is so funny and nice. He is always making me laugh. He is well I don't know...so kind caring and different," Lola admitted.

"You know he will never go out with you," I said. I covered my mouth. I put on my I shouldn't have said that face. It was the perfect thing to say for my plan.

"Why?" Lola asked hurt.

"Well forget it," I said and looked down. I was trying to go along with my plan. If Lola really likes Michael then she would do anything to know.

"Well I like Austin and Zoey likes Chase. So now that is over we just wait for the boys," Nicole said just trying to move on with the conversation. She really didn't get my plan.

"Really? Wow." Lola said. Then she turned back to me. "Please tell me what do you mean," Lola told me sounding really nice and sad.

"Well if Logan likes you, then Michael is his good friend then he would never go with you," I told her. It was the truth. It wasn't a lie. That is like the unwritten rule for boys.

"Logan doesn't like me," Lola said lowly.

My eyes widen and nodded my head. I looked at Zoey and Nicole. They had the same face. She looked around. She knew it was true.

"Do you think he does?" Lola asked lowly.

"Child. You know he does," I sat sitting down.

"Well then we have to stop that," Lola said. Hey I like that girl.

"Well I have a good idea. We hook him up with a girl he likes. He forgets about you and you and Michael can do whatever," I said standing up again.

"Let me guess the girl is you?" Lola said with a smirk.

"How you know?" I said with a laugh. "But no. Whoever is good." I stated.

There was a knock at the door. We all looked. It was Logan, Austin, Chase, and Michael. They all came in. The room held a lot of tension between the girls and boys. The boys were talking to each other on one side while the girls were on the other. We all just looked at each other. Nicole broke that.

"So what are we going to do?" Nicole asked.

"How about Manhunt?" Logan asked.

"What is that?" Austin asked.

"Well all the people are spilt up in to groups of two or more. Then the first group hides. The other group counts. When you find that person you have to grab them and say 1 2 3 Manhunt," I said rolling my eyes.

"That is fun," Lola stated.

"I will play," Chase jumped in after Lola.

"Me too," Zoey almost screamed. There was no way she was going to left them play by themselves.

"Yea I would play," Nicole said following Nicole. Austin and me were the only ones left.

"Sure," Austin said not wanting to be alone.

"Dana?" Nicole said.

"No," I said. I hated that game.

"Please," Nicole begged.

"You have to. We need even teams," Chase said.

"So?" I asked.

"You pick the rules and team," Lola added.

"Sure," I said jumping up. This girl is good. She is making my problems a lot easier. I know who I want to be teams.


	7. The teams

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Teams**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Yep I know to bad for me.**

"Okay the teams are Lola and Michael," I said proudly.

"Okay," Lola said running to his side. She winked at me.

"Why are they teams?" Logan asked. He looked at me ad if he was missing something. He was. I guess he don't know that she likes him.

I can't blow her spot. Then Logan will get mad at Lola. Then she blame me and we won't be friends. If her, and Logan make-up she still going to hate me.

"Well," I began slowly. I have to think fast, "Because they don't really know each other and I think it be a good idea for them to get to know each other." I told Logan.

He looked at me. Logan knows me. I doubt he believes me, and that I am trying to help people. "Okay so who I am I going to be teams with, since I am like best friends with everyone that is here." he said testing me.

I looked around. He was right he was best friends with all the boys here, and the girls knew him for 2, or 3 years. "I guess me?" I said, "since we don't really know each other anymore."

"Sure I be glad two," Logan said joining me at my side.

"Okay can we play before it is midnight?" Michael asked.

"Okay okay," I said rudely, "Chase and Zoey," I said.

"I thought we were putting together people that really don't know each other," Logan asked, "they are like bestfriends." he said in a whisper.

"I know," I began. I looked at him. I was stuck. I don't know what to say. I got it, "well I just want them to go out all ready." I said in a whisper.

"Yea me, too" he said moving in closer. I don't know if he didn't want anyone to hear what he was saying, or just wants to get close to me. Either way I am fine with it.

"Okay. Nicole and Austin," I said.

"Wait isn't it suppose to be two group?" Chase asked.

"Yes. I am not done yet," I said madly.

"So finish," Austin said.

Boy, these three boys are coming out rude I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay it is Nicole, Austin, Logan, and me in one group. The other group is Chase, Zoey, Michael,and Lola. The groups I assigned before are how we going to spilt up in two so we can be quieter and cover more ground." I said.

"Okay lets play," Nicole said. She was hopping up and down. She couldn't wait for us to spilt up.

"Okay my team is going to count well you go run in the building and hide," I told them.

"Where can we hide?" Lola asked.

"Inside the first floor and around this building," I told them, "but no further down them the basketball court."

"Okay bye," Zoey said, and walked out.

"Well how long we count?" Logan asked me when they left.

"Three minutes," I told him.

"Okay," Logan said while I sat down on my bed. Logan followed me

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing but you said that we were in teams to get to know each other, and I just want to get to know you," Logan said while putting his arm on my shoulder.

I looked at his arm and then at him with my eyebrow raise. He moved it fast. I still how that same affected on him. "Okay so what you want to know?" I asked.

"Well how was Paris?" Logan asked.

"Fine," I told him.

"The school?" he asked.

"Fine," I answered again.

"The language?"

"Fine."

"The boys?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"FINNEE," I said smiling. They weren't all that but I wanted to get Logan mad.

"Oh really. Better than me?" Logan asked with the smirk off his face.

I looked him up an down. "Is are cute but they are FINNEEE," I told him.

He frowned. I giggled. He looked a me weird. I looked across the room. He moved closer to me. I blushed.

**Meanwhile**

**Nicole's POV**

I looked at Austin. He was so cute.

"So," Austin began, "how are you?"

"I am good. How are you?" I asked. I can flirt with boys don't really like. I don't know why I can flirt with him. I get all nervous and scared. Only with Austin. Maybe because I like him a lot.

"I am good you know living," Austin said smiling.

"So you still like her?" I asked. I hope he says no. I hope he say no.

"Who? Lola?" Austin asked.

"Yea," I told him not looking at him though.

"Well, I don't know," he admitted.

"Well, time is up," I told him getting up and looking to the other side of the room. I couldn't believe what I saw. Well I could believe it because what Dana gets she wants. I think Austin was a bit surprised even though.


	8. DayDreaming

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
DayDreaming**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. I know how sad for me.**

**Nicole's POV**

Dana was on Logan's lap. He was playing with her hair and whispering in her ear. She was giggling, twirling hair, and acting cute.

"Maybe we should go?" Austin said.

We walked toward the door. We were walking backward making sure we didn't miss nothing. We reach the door but didn't move from there. We are both very noisy I admit.

**Logan's POV**

Dana was cute, I admit that. She wants me. She is all over me.

"You know you are cute?" I whispered in her eye. She giggled.

"Thanks," she told me.

I put my hand on her leg. I move it up more to her higher thigh She didn't seem to care. Maybe she was going to be an easy one. I want in for the kiss. I don't I like Dana. I **_love_** Lola. Dana can just be one of my chicks. I did love Dana at one time. Now I am trying to get Lola now. I tried kissing Lola before last year but she told me she liked someone else. I think I can wear down on her. Before, I knew it I was on the floor and Dana was laughing at me. She walked out and I was left there. I got up and ran to her. I ran past Nicole and Austin who were on the phone with Zoey laughing tell them what happen. They are breaking rules.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled at her.

"Oh. I guess you were too much in your day dream to realized what you said?" Dana asked. She looked hurt. I inched toward her face to look in her eyes. She moved her head away.

Before I knew it Nicole had grabbed Dana and ran off with her.

"We be right back!" Nicole ran.

**Logan's POV**

I walked toward Austin.

"Yo, man what did I do?" I asked.

"You really we deep in that day dream, man," Austin said shaking his head. "You could have had on of the finest girls in PCA."

"What did I say!" I asked him, "Do you think Dana is that fine?" I asked in a lower voice.

"Yes, Dana is fine," Austin said, "You called Dana an other chick's name."

"What did I call her?" I asked inching forward.

"Lola," Austin said lowly.

I closed my eyes madly.

"Don't worry, dude, that makes two of us that like her," Austin told me.

"You like Lola?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Whatever," I told him. It wasn't whatever though, I was mad. Lola was mine, or so I wish. "What do I do about Dana?" I asked.

"I guess talk to her," Austin told me. "You are in her team."

"Yeah, then lets go get them."

**Meanwhile**

**Dana's POV**

How can he say that? I was really going to kiss him. Even though, he did try to put his hand up my leg.

"What happen?" Nicole asked me.

"He called me Lola!" I screamed, "How could..."

"Yeah I heard that part. But what is the problem?" Nicole stated.

"That is the problem. How can he call me another girls name. That is so disrespectful," I told her.

"Well, he was going to kiss you. Isn't that what you wanted?" Nicole asked.

Can this girl being so shallow, I thought. "Nicole, that be like he wasn't kissing me. He thought I was Lola, so he would think he was kissing Lola," I told her.

"Yeah you are right."

Logan and Austin came up to us.

"Are we going to play?" Austin asked.

"Sure, you guys go that way and we go this way," I told them while pointing different places.

"Okay," Nicole and Austin said walking away.

"Dana I am really sorry," Logan told me.

"It is whatever," I told him, "It is not like I really liked you and you really liked me. I guess we were both just playing around. I just got mad cause we called me Lola. I know you like her for at least a year," I told him without looking at him and walking around looking for them. I can't look at a person and lie. I can look away and lie.

"How you know that? Did she tell you I kissed her last year," Logan told me. I looked at him. He looked shocked that he even said that.

"No, so why ain't you guys hook up?" I asked.

"Cause she don't like me like that," he told me.

"So why do you still like her?" I asked.

"Cause, I don't know, she is just so special and kind and was there when I needed a friend," Logan said while looking around a tree.

"Okay," I told him while looking under a table. Then, the streetlights turned on.

"You can't tell no one this," Logan said grabbing me and looking me in my eyes. I felt a rush of cold all over my body.

"I won't you can trust me," I told him.

"Thanks," he told me and gave me a kiss on the check.

I turned my head to see a person running. It was Zoey. Logan and me ran toward her.


	9. Lost the Love of my Life

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Lost the Love of my Life**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. I know how sad for me.**

**Zoey's POV**

We left Dana, Logan, Austin, and Nicole. I was just thinking about Chase. How I lost my chance with him, He likes Lola, I think. I wish he didn't. Now I know what people mean when they say 'You want what you can't have.'

"Bye Zoey," Lola said to me as the groups were splitting up.

I waved to Michael. He waved back. He seemed happy to be paired up with Lola.

"Chase!" I yelled. He was just staring at Lola. He wasn't even moving. I wanted to slap him or her.

"Sorry, Zoe," Chase said rubbing the back of his head.

"It is whatever," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Whatever," Chase said while putting his hands in his pockets. He doesn't even care about me. Before, he would have asked me 'are you sure Zoe?' Now he doesn't care no more. All he cares about is Lola.

"So, Zoe?" Chase said in more of a question.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"You and Lola seem like friends now," Chase began.

"Yes?" I asked cutting him off. I didn't like the way this was going.

"Well, I was can of hoping you put in a good word in for me. Because I like her. You know I like her, right?" Chase said. I was left there shocked. I never he liked her but I never thought he would ask me to hook them up.

I saw Dana and Logan coming. "There is Dana and Logan," I said while pulling Chase into a bush to hind.

Chase and I are hiding behind this bush. I looked over at him. I could kill him. I think he could tell I was mad.

"Zoe, I would understand if can't. I know she is really pretty," Chase told me.

That was it I got up and ran. I didn't care if Dana and Logan saw me.

I realized two things while running. One, I should join track with Dana. She loves to run now. She changed a lot since Pairs. Two, I lost my best-friend, my soul-mate, and the love of my life and I didn't even know I had him.


	10. Running From the Boy of my Life

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Running for my life**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story. I know how sad for me.**

**Dana's POV**

Chasing Zoey was much harder than I thought. She should run track with me. I thought she was never going to stop. I look back for a quick second and I couldn't see Logan. I look forward and saw Zoey. I stopped and began to walk back back. I rather be with a person in the dark then win the game and get lost while chasing Zoey.

**Zoey's POV**

I looked back and didn't see Dana. I stopped and took a really deep. Maybe I shouldn't join track. I jumped high when my cell phone rang. I looked at it. It was Chase. Great. I thought. HE is so not the person I want to talk to.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**

'JAMES BLUNT

**Logan's POV**

That girl runs to fast I thought. I feel to the ground and looked to the sky. Then someone came and lied down down next to me. I looked and it was Dana. She didn't look at me. She just laid back and closed her eyes panting. Her hair was a mess. But it was cute mess. There was just enough wing to blow it out from her face. Then the wind stop. I rolled over on my stomach. I placed my elbows down on the ground and rose up a bit on them for support. I moved my face directly over her. She opened her eyes very fast. I let out a little laugh from my nose.

"What?" she asked. I look her eyes. I couldn't tell if she was confused or happy or scared.

"Your gorgeous," I told her.

She raise her eyebrows. Once again I let a little laugh out.

"And?" she asked. I think she was about ready to move. I took my hand and brushed her hair out of her face.

She lowered her eyebrows and gave a smirk. I got up. I gave out my hand and she took it. I pulled her up. I pulled her close. Then she pulled back but not letting go of my hand dragging me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are still playing Manhunt and I want to win," she said.

I began to follow her in to the night.


	11. WHY

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
WHY**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story. I know how sad for me.**

**Dana's POV**

WHY didn't he kiss me. I thought he was. He was right above me. WHY? I know we have kissed before earlier tonight. We just had moment then. It was a good moment. A sappy movie movie moment. WHY didn't he kissed me!

**Zoey's POV**

"Hey Chase," I barked out.

"Hey Zoe," he answered as if nothing was wrong. "WHY you run for?" Was it something I said?" he asked sounding like the Chase I once knew. He sounded sincere.

"I just got to urge to run," I said shifting my eight form one foot to other. Realizing now I was near the lake. It was really dark now.

"Zoe for real," he sounded wondered for me. He was the old Chase for now. I wonder how long this going to last.

"Chase no reason," I told told him wondering if I should. I should tell him in person.

"Okay. Were are you?" he asked me.

"Near the lake," I told him in a scared voice.

"Okay I am coming to you," he told me.

"Please hurry," I squeaked out.

"Okay, bye. I see you in a few, Zoey," he hugged up.

I hate when he calls me Zoey. He is sweet when he calls me Zoe. WHY doesn't he call me Zoe as much. I wondered WHY?

**Dana's POV**

WHY didn't he kiss me! I thought still. I was leading us all the way to the basketball count. Thinking the other people could hide there could hide their. All of a sudden. Someone grabbed my waist and begin to tickling my stomach. It was Logan. He tickled me and them picked me up off the ground. I laugh and laugh. I loved the way his arms felt around my waist. Perfect fit I thought. I wonder if he does this with Lola. I remembered early tonight when he called me Lola.

"Logan get off off me!" I screamed I really don't know WHY. That old Dana came raged out of me. I turned around to see a smirking Logan. I guess it was the fact of how I remembered Lola and how much he likes her and not me.

"Now there is the girl I knew and loved he said touching my face.

"Don't touch me," I said throwing his hand off my face. He knew and loved? I wonder what he meant. I don't know what I was doing.

"Come on, Dana you can cool the act," he said walking in front of me.

**Logan's POV **

I laugh in my head. I love it when Dana is mad at me. It is so sexy. I love the way her eyebrows glare. I knew she was laugh when I ticked her. I wondered what set her off. I wonder if she really like me or was just kissing me early tonight. Then again Dana is not one to just kiss a boy. Wait I don't like Dana. WHY Do I care. Do I like her again. That was so long ago. WHY I am thinking about it. WHY?

**Nicole POV**

Austin and I were sitting on the swings. Were weren't really looking for no one. We were just holding hands looking up. I don't think he likes Lola no more. Than he wouldn't me here with me. Right? I hope I thought.

"Nicole?" Austin asked getting up. He walked over to me. I stopped swinging.

"Yes?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"You are wonderful," he told me. Then he kissed me. I kissed him back. I wondered for a second. He is always calling Lola beautiful but he never told it to me. He just tells me I am wonderful. I couldn't let it pass. I kissed him but I couldn't let it pass. WHY doesn't he call me beautiful.

Seems like the question tonight.

Next chapter will be all about Lola and Michael with a bit of Nicole and Austin.


	12. Us or Lola

**Best Friends and Girlfriends**

**Us or Lola?**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story. I know how sad for me.**

**Lola POV**

Boy, am I happy Dana made Michael on my team. He is so cute. I just want to kiss him. We were siting on the benches in the basketball court. If we saw someone coming we were supposed to lay underneath them.

"So Michael, it is really quiet you want to talk?" I asked.

"Sure," he said uneasy. "What about?' he asked me.

"Anything you want," I told him with a smile.

"What is _really _going on with you and Logan?" he asked.

I was surprised with the question. I sit still for a while.

"I don't understand the question," I admitted.

"It simple. Do you and Logan have anything?" he asked again.

**Michael POV**

I know the question was a bit much since Lola and I weren't **real** friends. I really like her but I can't. Logan liked her since last year. I can't do that to my friends. I just like to know if Logan was keeping back on details of him and her.

"No we don't have anything,"she told me.

"Do you like him?" I asked her.

"No. Not like that. He likes me I know. But I like someone else," she told me.

My heart skipped a few beats. Could it be me. Does she like me. How I prayed it is me. Then I don't.

**Nicole's POV**

I pushed Austin off of me and and got off the swing.

"Austin," I took a long pause.

"Yeah," he asked walking towards me.

My back was turned to him. I turned back to him.

"Who you like more. Me or Lola," I asked.

Once I finished the question I closed my eyes, afraid of the answer.

**Lola POV**

Should I tell him. Is the time right. Better than never I thought.

"I like you," I told him told him.

He looked away. How does he feel I thought.

**Austin POV**

I have to lie to her. She likes me so much. She is such a good person. I can't tell I like her more than I like Lola. I don't want to get to close to her. So I have to tell her I like Lola when I don't. I know it is going to hurt her now but if I tell her I like her it is going to hurt her more in the future.

"Lola. I like Lola more," I lied.

She looked at me.

"I thought that she," said with tears in her eyes. Then she walked way from me.

**Michael POV**

My heart was so mad and joyful at the same time. I looked up at her.

"I like you to," I said in a barley of a whisper.

She smiled. Her beautiful smiled. I just wanted to kiss her. She lean into me. I was afraid she was going to kiss me. She can't kiss me.

"But I can't be with you," I said as I stood up.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Logan like you first and he my friend that is wrong! Just because Chase has no problem with liking or going out with even through he knows Logan liked you from before just shows I am a better friend! Then Austin likes you, too! Another friend of mine!" I yelled at her. She was in tears. Then she took my hands.

"But I choose you," she told me and looked me in my eyes.

"That is not enough for them. No one knows I like you anyway," I told her.

"Then lets make **us **it a secret," she told with smile with tears.

"The only way I can be with you is if they all stop liking you. I am sorry," I told her and walked away.

**Nicole POV**

I called Zoey and Dana.

"The game has to be over," I told them.

"I know to much drama," Zoey said.

"Hold on I have Lola on the other line. I am going to put her on with us," Dana told me and Zoey.

"Hey you guy," Lola was crying. "Lets call the game quits. To much happen. We need to talk," she said through tears.

"You guys go on and tell each of your team. I see Chase coming. I am going to head up to room 101 when we are done talking. Then we can all talk but don't talk tell I get there," Zoey said and then hanged up.

"Okay met ya back at the room," then I hanged up.

I called Austin.

"Hey, the game is over. All the girls called it quits.

"Okay," his voice was horse. Then he hanged up. I let a hot and single tear fall down my check.

**Dana's POV**

"The game has been canceled," I told Logan.

"Okay," I walk you back to the dorm house.

"Okay."

We walked in silence and nothing was said. Then he linked fingers but still nothing was said.

**Lola's POV**

I wiped my tears. Then I dialed Michael's number. I took a deep breath and promise myself to the cry on the phone with Michael.

"Hey," he answered. Hey? I thought. Hey like it was nothing. How can he do that.

"Michael, the game has been cancel. I guess I speak to later," I rushed through. I had to. Or I would have been in tears.

**Zoey's POV**

"Chase the game is called quits," I told him.

"Lets walk back," I told him.

"Okay," he said.

"Chase what is wrong with **us**?" I asked.

"There is no **us**," he said sadly.

I took a deep breath.

"Chase. I love you," I said in tears. I ran. I ran all the way to the dorm house. I should really be in track.


	13. Long Trip to the Dorm House

**Best Friends and Girlfriends**

**Long trip to the dorm house**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story. WOW**

**Dana's POV**

I got to my dorm. I didn't want to let go off his hand. I looked at him. He was looking down. He was trying to think off something. Then he looked up and caught my stare. He spoke. I was afraid off what he was going to say.

"I am going to tell you the truth, Dana," he let go of my hand and begin pacing around. He looked a little funny doing that. If I wasn't so scared of what he was he going to say I would have laugh. He stopped. "I don't know what I want," he said looking me in the eye. He looked down. It could have been worse and he could have said he wanted Lola.

I thought of something. Something great. "Logan. Can you pick up ice-cream, pies, and chick flicks?" I asked him. I knew it was going to be a long night with the girls.

"Why?" him seem concerned. He asked searching my eyes.

I let out a small laugh of how much he care for me. "Well, all the girls had a long night. Lot of boy problems. I guess I was trying to set the people I picked for the teams up. Boy, did that cause a lot of emotions-to-stir," I told him but not thinking much of it.

"Trying to pair out people? Emotions-to-stir?" he questioned.

"Yea," I asked confused.

He grabbed my hands. Not tight just enough to shake me a little.

"Does Lola like Michael," he asked.

I gasp for realizing what I just kinda told him without telling. I guess he is not dim whited as I thought. What was I going to tell him. This is her secret not mine. I couldn't tell him.

"It help out our relationship. If she likes him then if just be you and me," he told me.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to use us as an excuse to let me tell him. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to get mad at him so he will feel bad at putting us in it. Then he forget about Lola and Michael. Hopefully.

"Get off of me," I sapped. "First all it doesn't matter if Lola and Michael like each other or whatever. If you think I am going to be sloppy seconds to Lola. You got to be kidding me."

"Don't about my best-friend like that," he told me.

"Are you talking about the boy who might like the girl you like for a year or the girl that you been chasing for year and can't get get."

"Well I got you without even trying. You must be pretty easy compared to her," he said and turned his back to me.

I bite my lips and a hot tear ran down my check. I going to break to full tears. Then I saw her. He didn't. Her face red and flushed from crying. She looked at me. She saw something. Then she stood by my side.

"Why the hell are you screaming at her," Lola asked. "Did I hear you called her easy?"

He looked twice too see if he was seeing right. I wiped my tears. He turned fully at us.

"You don't even know why I was yelling at her," he told her nicely. Not like she was child voice but more of a respectful voice. For reason that hurt me.

"Well, you shouldn't yell at a girl in the first place. Everyone one knows that when you like a girl you have to agree with whatever the say. Logan you some learning to do if you going to be with someone like Dana," she told him.

"Someone like Dana?" he asked with an eyebrow. He didn't even care if she was saying he was going to be with **me**.

"Someone mean like Dana," she said.

"You don't even know Dana don't call her mean," he said yelling at her.

"I don't mean it like that," she said calmly.

"Then how you mean it?" I asked.

"Like you are a feisty Latin girl," Lola said sexy voice. "I just always wanted to say that. Some girl said in a movie and I knew had to one day," she told us.

I turned to Logan. I wanted to laugh at what Lola said. I decided not to.

"Logan one question." I said.

"What?" he asked me.

"First you are protecting Lola when I said I wasn't going to be sloppy second to her and then you called me a hoe then you are protecting me when Lola said I was mean. It is just confusing. So who are you protecting" I asked him. Lola didn't seem to mind that I called her sloppy seconds. I would have gone wild.

"Like said I am confused right now," he told me. Only me. He wasn't even telling Lola. It made me feel happy.

Lola seemed confused about what we were talking about. She saw the tension.

"Come one girl lets go on," she told me lending up to my room.

**Zoey POV**

I ran all the way back. I was feeling proud, sad, and scared at one time. I was proud that I said my feelings. I was sad because I didn't think he feels the same. I was scared to see Chase next time. I bumped into Logan. He seemed sad. I wonder what Dana did to him.

"Sorry," I told him wile I catched my breath.

He looked at me. "What wrong, Zoe." he asked me. Right then that moment I realized Logan wasn't boy he used to be and hour ago. Him seemed so confused about life but he knew what he wanted but he didn't know who he wanted from. I was confused of how I saw this and how he saw through me.

"What with chase Zoe?" he asked me. I looked at him. How did he know. He looked at me again.

"I...he...liked...forget it...over," I said. Making no sense to myself but every to him.

"You told him you like him but he didn't like you and you ran cause you got mad. Or he told you he liked you and you didn't so you ran. Which one?" he asked.

"First," I admitted.

"Oh. Who could he like?" Logan asked me.

"Lola," I told him. He stepped back.

"Sorry Logan," I said feeling bad.

"I wonder who she likes. Austin, Chase, Michael, or me?" Logan said looked me. Then he smiled. It was weird.

"I can't tell," I told him.

"I doesn't matter," he said with a smile.

"What," I asked. He really confused me. He was too hard to kept up with him.

"I like Dana," he whispered like he was afraid the the wind might steal her off his lips.

"How you know," I asked.

"Because, Lola is my best friend but I want Dana to be my girlfriend," he said with a smile like he knew something I didn't.

"Wow, but are you sure you liked Lola for for a year," she told me.

"I like Dana for two," he added.

"What?" I asked. He didn't. He could have.

"Ask Lola. I stayed talking about Dana to her. Dana was on my mind until the end of last year, he informed me.

"Tell Dana I am going to call her," he told me to tell her.

"Sure," I said.

Logan cheered me up. I was so happy to let Dana know Logan liked he. Or did he say love? It doesn't matter. Dana was going to get the guy she wanted.

**Nicole's POV**

I was walking. I was really cold. I was crying. I was sad. Am I not as pretty as Lola? I am not as smart as her? Is she better than me? She is. She has to be for Austin to like her. I hate her I yelled in my head. I saw my dorm house. How I wanted to run for it. Wanting to see my friend and tell them what happen. I could barely pick up my legs. I was so said I could walk. I dragging myself along. I wiped my tears hopping they would stop. I hold in my breath trying to make them. They did but I knew if someone mention his name. I would burst into tears.

Then I saw chase he was walking back and forth talking to him self.

"Chase?" I asked.

"Nicole?" he asked unsure. "Nicole oh god what a night," he said to me.

"I know," I said sadly.

"Zoey told me she loves me. Me! Me! You think I would be happy. I am happy. But I am confused," he said really fast.

"Wow she said that," I said slowly.

"What happen to you?"

"Austin likes Lola not me," I said. "Chase did you have coffee?" I asked trying to changed the subject.

"Yea," he said fast again.

"How? We just ended the game."

"Well Zoey ran after she told me she loved me. I ran after her. I was afraid to go up to her. So I went for the boys lounge and some boy was pouring himself a cup. So then I did. And did again, again, and again," he said really fast. I understood him because I speak the same way when I am happy.

"How many cups of coffee?"

"Four. Black, too," he added on.

"Do you love Zoey," I asked.

"Yes I do," he told me.

"So what is the problem?" I asked him.

"I don't want to just be jealous I want her to like me. I mean really like me just because I am me," he told me.

That was deep and cute.

"Bye Chase," I said heading to my dorm house I had much to tell Zoey.


	14. Logan and Dana Fix

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 14**

**Dana and Logan Fix  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chatters or setting. I only own the plot. I wish I own the story though.

**Dana POV**

I walked into the room. Lola or I didn't say a word. I sat on my bed. I looked to the ceiling. I blinked. I let my eyes close for a while. Then I heard water running. Lola was washing her face. I walked in to the bathroom to do the same. There was quiet in the room. Then Zoey walked in her face was swallowed by black stained makeup. I don't think I should set up games for a while. Nothing turned out like I would have thought. This was going to be a long night. She looked my way and smiled. She begin to open her mouth when the door opened. In stepped a happy tear stained dried face. She seemed happy to see Zoey.

"What happen with Austin?" Zoey asked.

We all seemed to think her smile had to do with Austin. Once his name was mention she frowned.

"Sorry," Zoey told her. Nicole nodded her head.

We all walked into the middle of the room. Afraid to speak it seemed.

"So. . ." I started. "Who wants to go first?" No one spoke. I guess I have to. "I wouldn't mind." I said. I sat on the floor. The girls followed my pattern .

"I heard that you kissed Logan," Zoey said.

I nodded.

"Hey how did you know?" Lola asked.

"Nicole called me when they were making out," Zoey explain.

"Oh. Okay," Lola said. She seemed a bit sad that no one called her.

"Yea," I said swallowing the reminder of the start of the game.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Lola asked confused.

"Yea it would be if he didn't call me your name," I said with my head down.

"Ouch," Lola said.

I nodded.

"Anyway we were auguring. Then he started to speak to me about how much he liked Lola. How you didn't like him that way. How he tried to kiss you," I saw her blushed. "Then I saw Zoey running. I ran after her." I told them. I turned to Zoey. "You should join track with me," I told her."

"I was thinking the same thing," Zoe said with a smile.

"I ran after her and lost Logan. So I stopped and walked back to Logan. I saw him laying down on the ground. I walked over and lied down next to him." I told them. "Then he was just looking at me. He pushed away hair from my face, when he sat up on his arms. I looked at him. He he looked at me." I paused and felt tears wanting to come free. I can't I have to be strong. Mostly because Lola was next to me. I can't let her think I think she is better than me. "I wanted him to kiss me but he didn't. It was so a moment! Than he pulled me up swiftly to him. Another great moment," I whined. "But nothing. So I just started walking away. Then I got mad at him."

"Dana?Why?" Zoey asked. I could tell she saw sorrow.

"Because I was thinking why didn't he kiss me. Those two moment we shared felt so. . . perfect. The world seemed to stop. Wind didn't blow. I didn't blink. He didn't blink. I wasn't feeling no. . ." I looked for a word. "well. . anything. His breath pounding over me was all I needed to realized that the world didn't stop. Time wasn't moving. I bet if all that was going on in the world then he loves Lola. Not me. Not Dana. Lola."

"Umm. ." Nicole said. "Wow." she finished.

"No," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Then I got call and told him the game was over. We walked back in silence. We did hold hands. When we got here he told me he can't choose between me or Lola. Then I was like well pick up some ice-cream 'cause it was a long night for the girls with the paring up people and emotions stirring. Logan is no that stupid. He was grabbed me and was like does Lola like Michael," I told them.

"What you say?" Lola asked.

"He tried to say that if I tell him then it be easier to choose. I was not gonna that let him used on me and I felt it wasn't my secret to tell him. So yelled at him. He yelled at me. Lola yelled at him. Then we left," I told them.

"What were you guys yelling a bout?" Nicole asked.

"Nothin'" I shrugged.

"Somethin'. I came and Logan was calling her easy. I stood up for Dana. Logan thought I was putting her down. So he yelled at me," Lola said.

I hate when people think they know what happen. I rolled my eyes.

"Does anyone else have anything to add?" I asked the girls in front of me.

"I do," Zoey said and raise her hand up a bit.

"What?" I asked. I really wanted to know. Who wouldn't? Of course I didn't show it.

"When I reached the dorm I bumped into Logan. He looked. . ." She stopped.

He looked what! My head was racing bout my face didn't show no sign. I am good at hiding things.

". . . Well. . . different," she said. I waited for different. I rolled my eyes. "He was really understandable about Chase. He knew why I was running from Chase," Zoe said.

"Why were you running?" Nicole asked.

"I tell you when it is my turn. Anyway. I told him that Chase liked someone else. Well Lola. So I was like sorry. Then he said that means Austin, Chase Michael, and himself liked Lola and he wonders who she likes." Zoey said very softly.

I got mad at the thought of Logan thinking and wanting to know if Lola like him. What does she have that I don't? I looked over to see and sad eyed red nose girl. She was just like us. I think.

"And?" I asked.

"Then he got this weird look in his eye. He said he didn't care because he liked or loved you. Then. . ." Zoey started but I stopped her.

"Like or love?" I asked. "It is two really different things," I told Zoe.

"I know," Zoe whined. She thought for a minute. "Liked. He said like. It was the way he said it. So softly yet filled with passion. So I asked him how did he know. He said Lola was his best-friend but he wants Dana to be his girlfriend. I was like you sure but you did like Lola for a year. Then he said he liked Lola for half a year and he liked Dana for two. He said you could asked Lola and that he was going to call you."

We all looked to Lola.

"It the beginning he talked and talked about Dana. Then if became less and less until it stopped. Then your birthday came around. It started once more. He wondered what you doing. If you had a boyfriend. If you thought about him. It didn't stop to around May. That is around the time when he kissed me and I told him I didn't like him," Lola told us all.

I got a little mad because he told me not to tell no one about his and Lola's kiss. She is here talking about it. Then again I think I said that too in the beginning.

"That is my story what should I do?" I asked.

"Go out with him," Nicole said.

"I don't want him just to go out with me just because he can't have Lola," I told them.

"True," Lola said agreeing with me.

"Then what do we do?" Zoey asked.

"How about we ask Quinn to make an experiment to see who he has more feelings for?" Nicole suggested.

"Nicole, we don't want Logan to die," I told her.

"Well if he does call we tell him to try to sneak in if he calls past midnight when curfew is on in the weekends. Then we get Lola to sleep over with or without the D.A approval. Then when he comes we throw Lola on him and see what he does," Zoey said.

"Throw Lola on Logan?" Nicole asked.

"She mean for Lola to flirt with Logan," I explained.

"I love your plans," Nicole squeaked.

"I love it, too" I admitted.

"Lola?" Nicole asked.

"Are you in?" Zoey asked with a pouting face.

"Yea if Dana says so," Lola said lowly.

"I okay with it. Are you sure you are okay with it?" I asked Lola.

"I don't like tricking my best-friend," she told us.

"Well it is your choice," I told her. She better say yes to the plan.

"I do the plan," Lola said.

"Wonderful," I said. "We will go the D.A. You get your stuff. Then we all met back here," I told them.

"Okay," Lola said and walked out the room.

Zoey, Nicole, and me all walked to the D.A room.

"Guys," I feel bad about acting to like Lola,"I told them.

"I don't care. Chase likes her," Zoey said taking lead. She must be really mad to think like that.

"And Austin like her more than me," Nicole pouted.

We reached the room. Zoey knocked and the D.A answered. She just put her head through.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can we have permission for Lola to sleep over our room?" Zoey asked.

"Sure. Curfew is midnight girls," she said and closed the door. I heard a faint whisper of a guys voice telling her to come back.

"I wonder what is doing," I said with a laugh. They all followed.

"Dana. I feel bad about using Lola it is not all her fault," Zoey said as we walked back.

"Not all of it. But some of it" Nicole puffed.

We got back to the room and Lola was making her space on the floor.

And then my phone rang. I looked and it ranged again.


	15. Logan's here

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 15**

**Logan is Here  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chatters or setting. I only own the plot. I wish I own the story though.

**Dana POV**

I was about to answer my phone when something hit me.

"Lola when you are flirting with him. I act like I don't care," I whispered to her.

She nodded her head and I answered my phone.

"Hey hold on okay,"I told him. I put the phone on mute."I am going to put it on speaker don't speak, you guys," I told them. "Hey Logan," I said in to it.

"Hey boo," he said. "I got the stuff you told me to get.

I remembered when I told him it was going to be a long night and we needed stuff.

"Oh. Okay. I am just gonna drop it off. I want you to answer the door so I could see you before I go to sleep. So I will dream about you," Logan said.

"That is corny. But you could just come inside," I told him.

"You and that attitude. I thought you got over that in France," he said.

"And I thought I would never see you again," I told him.

"Wow. That hurt. I feel like I am going to cry. Maybe if you kiss me I would feel better," he said.

I could just see his smirk.

"Maybe,"I answered.

I loved flirting with him. I looked at the room. Zoey seemed shock to her us flirting; Lola wanted to giggle; Nicole was loving it.

"Then maybe I will come inside," Logan responded.

I laughed.

"Wow," he said.

"What?" I asked with an attitude.

"Your laugh even sounds sexy on the phone," Logan told me.

"Thank," I said. I was blushing. He got me to blush.

"I want to her you giggle. I don't think I ever heard you giggle," he said.

"You will have to work to get me to giggle," I told him.

"Work like how?" he asked.

"Do something I think is really cute. Or say something that is cute and flirty." I told him.

"I am going to think on that," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. I got what to do," He said. "So open the door so I could do it," he said. He hung up.

I looked at the girls. I walked to the door. I looked back. I looked at Lola. I pointed for her to come with me.

I opened the door with Lola at my side. Logan's jaw dropped a little but he pick it up. He had bags of treats. He put his arms around me and give me a kiss on the check. He still seemed shocked by Lola being there. Nicole ran over and took the bags.

**Logan's POV**

I let go of Dana after Nicole took the bags. Zoey pulled out plastic cups, spoons, and plates. That girl is prepared for everything I thought. Nicole put everything on the floor. I sat on Dana's bed hopping she would sit next to me. She sat on the floor. Lola sat next to me. It felt a little weird.

"What were ya talking about?" I asked them.

"We were going to talk about the Chase and mine problems," Zoey said.

"Oh okay. Who starts?" I asked.

"I do. For Logan's update. I just realized I liked Chase. I guess the saying it true. You never miss something until it is gone," Zoey told me.

"Why is it gone?" I asked.

"Because he like Lola," Zoey said through her teeth.

"Oh. Yea. You told me," I said remembering.

"What happen today Zoe?" Nicole asked. She was eating some of the cookie dough I bought.

"Pass the cookie dough," I told her. She threw me an unopened pack. I guess she really liked hers.

I looked at Dana. She is so beautiful. I wanted to asked her out but Lola is kinda blocking my game. I looked over to her. She seemed to move closer to me. I realized any closer she be on top of me. I looked at Dana she was looking at us. I caught her stare. She looked happy. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Then Lola started playing with my hair. Dana looked away. I moved other as far as I could from Lola. Which wasn't very far because we were already on the middle of the bed.

"Well were got paired up and started to walk together. Then he started talking if I could hook him and Lola up. I got mad. Then I saw you and Dana so I pulled him into a bush. Then he was like I understand if you can't because she is really pretty. I got mad and I ran," Zoey said.

I looked at Dana again. She was eating ice cream. She took a bite from her spoon. Then put it in her mouth again and pulled it out very slow. But this time Lola was next to me again. She started to whisper in my eye.

"Loggie, you want to make out. We can go back to my room because it is empty," she said.

I push her off of me.

"No I said loudly.

She pouted. I moved down to the floor. She just followed me.

"Then I ran to the lake. I sat there for a long time. Then Chase call me. I told him I was at the lake. Then he met me. That time the was called quits. So I started to talk to him. I was like what is wrong with us. Then he said there is no us. So I told him I loved him. I ran," Zoey said.

I felt bad for her. I looked at Dana she is so dam sexy.

"I have to tell you something," Nicole said.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"I saw Chase after the game and spoke to him." Nicole said.

"What he say?" Dana asked. Her voice is so soul taking.

"He was walking back and forth. So he told me it was a crazy night. He said that you told him you loved him. So he was talking really fast. So I asked him if he had coffee then he told me what happen. He said he that he ran back here to speak to Zoey. When he got here he didn't and went to his dorm house. Some kid was drinking black coffee and Chase took three cups. He said he didn't want you to love him because you are jealous. He wants you to love him because you do," Nicole said.

It makes sense. I looked at Dana again. She is so. . . My thought were ruined by Lola.

"Loggie, What's wrong with you?" Lola asked.

This girl is really annoying.

"Nothing. What is wrong with you?" I asked as I moved to my left again.

"Nothing. I realized that I do love you. I want you," she said in my ear and moved over again.

I gave her no answer. I got up and sat next to Dana. She looked at me when I sat down.

"What do you want?" she asked not looking at me.

"Be my girlfriend," I told her.

She seemed shocked by my statement.

"What. Why. No," she said

"Because I love you and only you. I don't know what I do with you. Why no?" I asked her.

"Because I am not certain how your heart really is feeling. You have to learn the fact that it has to be me as your girlfriend or Lola as you best-friend," Dana said still not looking at me.

By now they were all looking at us if I didn't notice that they were before.

"Dana I don't think I want to be Lola friend the way she was acting so I guess I pick you," I told her.

"Lola isn't acting different," she said looking at me.

"Yes she. . ." I started but didn't get to finish.

"We told her to act like that to see what you would do," She told me now looking down.

"That is messed up," I said. "It least I passed." I told her.

"Yea you did," she seemed sad.

"It that a bad thing?" Lola asked her.

"I don't know," she talking to her.

"I guess it is hard to believe that he has a change of heart," she said.

"Come on. I love you. Give me a shot," I said.

"Give him a shot D," Zoey said.

"He be a good boyfriend," Lola said.

"I be the best boyfriend," I said correcting her.

"He is cute," Nicole said.

"I am the finest guy alive," I correcting her. These girls are wrong a lot.

"Yea right," she she with a smile.

"I know you know it is true," he said.

"This is so hard," Dana said. She bit her lip.

"Come on," I told her.

"Give me one day and I will tell you," she said.

"Okay," I said.

That is fair. I guess.


	16. Problems Still To Be answered

Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 16

Problems Still to be Answered

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

Zoey POV

"Sorry not to be rude but how about my problems?" I asked them.

"I have an idea but I need to hear the rest of the problems first," Dana told me.

"Was the other plan your idea, too?" Logan asked.

"No it was mine," I answered.

"Aren't Zoey's plans the best?" Nicole asked.

"Yea. To bad when it comes to her own problem she needs help," Logan said and rolled his eyes.

"Logan you could get out. . ." Dana said. Then she turned to him. "Or I could make you," Dana finished.

"I'll be nice," Logan said. "Attitude," Logan smirked at Dana.

"Pretty boy," Dana said with a smile not looking back.

"To pretty for you," Logan said who was sitting on the floor right next to her.

She went to slap him. He grabbed her hand. He looked in her eyes. She did the same. He smiled. He leaned in. Dana hit him over the head with her other hand.

"Boys are so easy to trick," she said.

We all laughed but Logan. He pouted.

"My problem,now," Nicole said.

"Okay," Lola said.

"We all know I like Austin right?" Nicole said.

"You like him?" Logan asked. He was feeding Dana M&M's. She seemed happy. If I know Dana the next 24 hours for Logan is all going to be Dana teasing him.

"Yea," Nicole said.

"A couple of days ago I told him how I felt. He said he likes Lola." Nicole told.

"I have something to add," Dana said.

"What?" Lola asked.

"Well in the last period he was all asking me if Nicole was mad at him," Dana said.

"Then he called you," I added.

"He called you?" Logan asked the girl in his arms jealously while looking into her eyes.

Seeing them two together make me think of Chase. With his cute hair. His eyes that make me feel so safe when I look into them. His arms that hold me whenever I needed them. How Chase is there for me. Understood me. Laughed with me. Cried with me. I remember that time we were watching the Lion King and he cried. I wish I would have saw what he was to me and my heart years ago. Now I just hope it is not to late. I need to know what Dana's plan is.

"Yes," Dana said.

"Why" Lola asked.

She wasn't there I remember. Now it seems like I don't know what to do without her. She is part of our group.

"About Nicole," Dana answered.

"She put him on speaker." Nicole said. "He wanted to know if I was mad at him because Dana never answered him in class," Nicole started.

"I told him I didn't think so, because Nicole had told me to say so. So I told him she was just a little upset,"Dana said.

"That is all that happen on the call. So then tonight. . ." Nicole started.

"No. Nicole you don't remember the rest?" I asked her.

"What rest?" she answered.

I take that as a no.

"He said he likes you. He told me not to tell you because he wanted to tell you," Dana said.

"Then Dana looked at you and you nodded your head to tell him yes, that you still liked him," I said.

"I told him I think so. Then I asked him if he liked Lola," Dana finished off.

"He said yes but he didn't know if it was going to work out for them," I finished.

"I remember. Then Dana came up with that great plan to act like Lola friends so we could get her away form the guys we like," Nicole said.

The room got quiet. Mine and Dana mouth were open. Nicole was realized what she said.

"How could you guys?" Lola said and got her stuff to walk out. She looked ready to cry. She was falling to the side trying to hold all her pillows and whatever else she came to our room with.

"Lola. I know they didn't mean like that," Logan said. He looked us. He got up. "It is really messed up," he said to us. "She is my best friend."

I knew that got Dana mad. Dana got up. She walked around Logan to Lola. Lola stopped and looked at her.

"Sweetie that was before we knew you," Dana said.

"Yea. You are really nice and cool," Nicole said and walk to them.

"We were just jealous. I wanted Logan, Nicole wanted Austin , and Zoey wanted Chase but they all liked you not us." Dana said.

Logan looked at me. I didn't get up.

"It is pretty clear why Chase likes you. Your a better person that me. That also explains why Logan and Austin like you too. You better than all of us. I thought I was the perfect one till I meant you. I didn't like being perfect but it is better than being anything. I was known as the perfect girl. Now it is like Zoey who? Nicole is still the girl that talks a lot. Dana is the girl with the attitude. Maybe I was jealous that you had Chase attention but I was even more mad that you took my life, " I said. I looked at her.

Logan looked at me sad. Lola ran to me.

"That is not true. It is all the act. I am so alone at heart. I am so not perfect. My life is a living hell. I have no one to talk to. I cry myself to sleep some nights wondering how to be a good friend. All these girls hate me just cause their boyfriends want to date me. I don't understand why. I think that all of the girls in this room are prettier than me. All my my so called friend just liked me or wanted to go out with me. I have no real friends," Lola said.

"Hey," Logan said.

"That are girls. Having a friend that is a girl is different than having a friend that is a boy. I have a question Logan. Why do all of these boys want to go out with me?" Lola asked.

"Well there is this bet," Logan said.

"What!" she scream. She got up and looked him right in the eyes. He started to back up.

"I don't know who made it. They just did. After they saw how you don't like me. Since I am the king player of this grade they want to win my rep. So whoever is part of the bet and get you is the new king player of this grade," Logan explained.

"What made you king player?"Dana asked.

"My beautiful face," Logan said. "and going out with you," Logan said very low.

"We never went out," Dana said.

"Well. I did like you a lot. You never did let any boys around you expect for Chase, Michael, and me. Then I heard about this bet. So I join. Then at the dance I told everyone we were going out," Logan explained. He moved back even closer to the door because of the look on Dana's face.

"What boys are involved in this bets?Austin?" she asked.

"Yes. He was in the start. He dropped out of it," Logan said.

"You?" Dana asked.

"No. They made the bet because of me," he explained.

"Chase and Michael?"I asked for me and Lola.

"No. Just the main "players" of the grade mostly," Logan said.

"Okay," Dana said. "So I guess we could move on."

"Back to my problem," Nicole said while siting down.

"Okay," Lola said sitting next to me.

Logan sat down. He motioned to Dana to sit on his lap. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"What he said on the phone makes no sense to what happen today," Nicole said.

"What happen?" Logan asked.

He was back to eating cookie dough. Dana seemed to be mad that he wasn't feeding her. I think he caught on to her teasing tricks.

"We were kissing. Then I stopped him. I asked him who he liked more. He said Lola. So then. . ." Nicole said. She was cut off by Dana's phone.

"It is unknown," Dana said and picked it up. "Hi Austin," she said with her eyebrows raised to us. "Hold on." She put him on mute. "Isn't is weird how when we are talking about a boy they call?" she asked.

"Very," Lola answered.

"Okay. I going to put him on speaker so be quiet," Dana said.

"Hey. I had to leave the room. I didn't want to wake up the other girls," she lied.

"Okay. I just needed to ask you something about Nicole," Austin said.

"What?" she asked.

Nicole POV

What is it I thought.

"When she walked in did she look really mad?" he asked.

"Yea," Dana said. "Why?" she asked.

"I kinda lied to her and told her I liked Lola more," he said.

"Why? Last time I talked to you; you said that you were going to tell her how you feel," Dana said.

"I know but trust she is better off without me."

"No. Just because you think you will end up hurting her is not a good reason to run," Dana said.

We all looked at her. What was she talking about.

"How did you know?" Austin asked.

"I had a problem like yours and Nicole's in France," Dana said.

Logan pouted. He open his mouth to talk but she covered it.

"I really do like Nicole. What should I do?" Glen asked.

By this time Logan had got his mouth open to say something. Dana kissed him. At lasted for about one second. Logan seemed happy.

"Well in the common cases the boy will ends up hurting the girl by not being with her. Met me at our room at 3 o'clock. I have a plan that will work out," she she.

This must be the plan that she was talking about before. I wonder why he agrees so quickly.

"Okay," he said.

"Bye," Dana said and waited for the bye from Austin and hanged up.

"You have to tell us this plan," Lola cried out.

"After we hear you problem," Dana said.

"Okay," Lola said.

* * *

The next chapter will be Lola night and Dana's plan. 


	17. Logan's Playfulness

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 16**

**Logan's Playfulness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Lola' POV**

Truthfully I was a little scared to tell my story about Michael in front of Logan. It is just I don't know if he is over me yet. I don't want him to get all jealous in front of Dana. Then she wouldn't date him. Logan likes her a lot. If he isn't over me Michael won't go out with me. Then all of our lives would be a mess. So I prayed that Logan would behave.

"There wasn't really much talking in the beginning. We were looking for a place to hind and we both agreed on the basketball court," I start. "I was really happy when Dana set me up with Michael."

**Dana's POV**

"I try. I try," I said with a laugh.

I was watching Logan out of the corner of my eye. If he shows one sign of jealousy then it would be over.

**Logan's POV**

Lola likes Michael? Are you for real I would have never guess. Why would she like him?

**Lola's POV**

"He was so cute. I just wanted to kiss him. We were siting on the benches in the basketball court. If we saw someone coming we were supposed to lay underneath them. So I asked him if he wanted to talk. He said sure. I told him it was whatever he wanted. He asked me what was really going on between me and Logan." I told them.

"What did you say? Logan asked. I saw Dana look at him full on.

"I told him I didn't understand the question. So he said it was simple. Do me and Logan have anything."I explained.

"What did you say?" a now mad Dana said.

"I said we don't have anything. Then he asked me if I liked Logan," I added.

**Logan POV'S**

"What did you say?" I asked trying to sound mad.

I know Dana was mad now. It was fun to mess with her. I didn't like Lola no more. I love the way Dana looks when she is mad. I smirked. I love Dana.

**Lola's POV**

Logan smirked which is not good. He must be trying to get Dana mad. I don't know much about her but I don't think that is smart.

"I told him I don't like Logan but I know he likes. But I like someone else," I told them.

"You could tell I like you?" Logan said with a flirting smirk. Dana was ready to slap him. She took a breath breath and looked at him. She caught his smirk at evil. She smirked to herself. It seemed like she knew what he was doing.

**Dana's POV**

If wants to play I will play. I relaxed and started to eat some candy. I going to act like I don't care.

**Lola POV**

"So I told him. I told Michael I liked him. He looked away. He said he liked me, too in barley of a whisper. I smiled. I leaned into him. Then he said he can't be with me." I said my story.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"Hold on. Let me get there. So he stood up and said that Logan was his friend. He liked me first. He said just because Chase has no problem with liking me or going out with me even through he knows Logan liked me from before just shows he is a better friend. He said that Austin likes me, too. He was another friend of his."

"Wow," Zoey said.

"Yep Michael is a cool dude for not taking Lola," Logan said.

**Dana's POV**

That was it. I was going to turn around and yell at him but he pulled me into him arms. He kissed the top of my forehead.

"I love it when you are mad. You look so sexy," he said and whispered in my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"I hate you," I whispered mad.

"But I love you," he whispered.

He laid his head on my hair. I didn't move but i did lean it so he would be more comfortable.

**Lola's POV**

"So I was in tears. I grabbed his hands and told him I choose you. He said that wasn't enough for the other guys. So I told him we could make it a secret. He said the only way he can be with me if they all stop liking me. He said he was am sorry and left." I took a breath.

"That was it." I said.

**Logan's POV**

I was going to keep bothering Dana but she looked more then mad she looked sad. That is one look that is not sexy.

"Plan time," Dana said.

* * *

**I know I said that this chapter was going to have the plan but I am a bit tried. **


	18. Getting Together

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 16**

**Getting Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Dana's POV**

Plan time.

"Okay. The problem with Michael is that he doesn't want to go out with Lola because he thinks all his close friends like her. We have to make sure that is not what he thinks. The hardest to make him believe is that Logan doesn't like Lola," I said. I was still in his arms so I looked up.

"Why would that be so hard?" Logan asked when he looked at me. He had on a half smile.

"No reason," I said looking down and rolling my eyes. "So Michael and Lola will be last in my plan. Third will be Logan and I." I said.

"That would be easy if you stop playing with Logan's heart" Nicole said. She covered her mouth after.

"What do you mean?" Logan and I said a the same time.

"Please we all see it," Zoey said.

"See what?' I asked.

"I do kinda see it, too," Logan admitted.

I was mad know. I know I was doing it. Truth was I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be with Logan. I still not sure if he would be committed to me as I would be to him.

"If you guys think you know everything than make your own plan," I yelled.

"Dana stop. Just be truthful with Logan," Nicole said.

"Shut up you don't know nothing. You realize what is going on with you and Austin then you wouldn't need my help," I yelled. I got up now and was pacing around the room.

"So then what are you doing with Logan?" Lola asked very calm.

"I don't know," I told her. I know Logan was in the room but I just said it.

"You don't know?" Logan asked getting up and walking to me.

I walked away from him.

"You think I really know? If I would we would have been going out," I told him.

"Then why go through with the whole with being Lola's friend plan?" Nicole asked.

"You know how you want something if you can't have. Then when you do and you are not sure if you really want it?" I asked Nicole. I wasn't done but she talk anyway.

"Yea. I understand you," she said.

"So you are saying you don't want me?" Logan asked.

"Nicole didn't let me finish. I know that is not what it is is. I still want you. I missed the jerk Logan. I came and you were you a jerk to me. Then I saw you weren't to Lola. Even though you say you like me you aren't sweet to me. I don't complain because I rather have you like this than the sweet Logan. That makes me think. Do you really like me. That is what it still comes down to. If you really like me over Lola," I told.

"When you weren't here and in France I did try the jerk act on Lola. I could tell she hated it. So I tried the sweet act she liked it better. It was boring. No offense Lola. I like the jerk me better. So when you came I was a jerk again. I loved it. I know that made no sense but it how I feel," Logan said.

"Can we just move on. Next was Nicole and Austin problem," I said as I wiped a tear form my eye and sat down. Logan sat right across form me. He keep moving his head to make eye contact with me.

"Okay," the girls said lowly.

"We know he likes you. He is going to be here at three. Logan I need you to somehow bring Chase and Michael here I three. We all all going to sit here and talk about our problems. First Nicole and Austin. Chase and Zoey. Logan and I. Lola and Michael. Then we are done. If my plan works then none of would be single expected for and Logan," I said.

Logan pouted.

"I am just playing. I am not sure what I am going to do yet," I explain to him.

"That is your plan?"Zoey asked.

"When each of the boys come I will explain that the reason that they don't want to go out with you is not good no more. I would clear it up. Like for Nicole I am going to be Austin: I am going to say that you are hurting her more by not going out with her. For your problem I need you to say something to Chase that shows him that you always liked him," I told Zoey.

"Can you talk to him I am not good with words," Zoey said.

"I have to think about that," I said.

"I have to go guys," Logan said while getting up.

Nicole, Lola, and Zoey mouth for me to walked him to the door. So I did.

"Bye Logan," I said as I began to close the door behind him. Before I could he pulled me out side and close the door.

**In the room**

Nicole Lola and Zoey all ran to the door trying to hear what was happening. They heard silence. Then talking. Then what to them sounding like making out. They dared not to speak.

**Meanwhile Dana's POV**

"Logan," I whispered madly.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say bye the right way," Logan said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Like this," he said. He came right up to face and looked me in the eye. He kissed my check. I looked at him confused. He began to walk away.

"Logan," I whispered calling to him.

He turned around with his smirk. He walked right back up to me.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing," I lied. "What was that?" I asked a few seconds later.

"Maybe now you will realize that you will miss me. That you like me," he explained.

"I do like you," I said.

"I love you," Logan said.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

"Then what is the problem?" he asked.

"You cleared up the problem," I said while hugging him.

I kissed him. I kissed him! I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I pulled back tied.

"Good night Logie," I said.

"Get some sleep it is going to be a wild day tomorrow," he said with a quick peck. He left.


	19. Swallowed Scared

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 19**

**Swallowed; Scared**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**This is around 9. The boys going to be atroom 101at 3. Each hour will count.**

**Zoey's POV**

Today is the big day. I am so scared. I stood in my bed. I rolled over to look at the ceiling. What is Chase doesn't want to me? What if this plan doesn't work? What if Chase doesn't believe I didn't just get jealous? What if he doesn't take me back? What if he doesn't love me? How long has he loved me? What if he thinks I am weird for running from him? What if he changes his mind about me? I swallowed hard; scared.

**Lola's POV**

Today is the day. Michael is mine or not. I am hopping mine. I was on the floor in my blankets. We went to sleep late. I wonder if anyone is awake. What if Michael doesn't want to go with me even after all he guys get hooked up with someone else. What if that was just an excuse? How I wanted to see him. How I wanted his laugh near me. What if he doesn't want me? I swallowed roughly; scared.

**Nicole's POV**

Today is the day I feared and prayed for last night. What if Austin doesn't want me? Why did he lie to me about not liking me? Maybe he doesn't like me. What if he still likes Lola? Why did he stop liking Lola? When Dana asked him on the phone the first time, he said it wasn't going to work out for him and Lola so he moved on to me. I don't want that. I don't want to be the next best thing. I want to be the best thing. What if he doesn't show? I swallowed harshly; scared.

**Dana's POV **

Today is the day of fate. What if Logan still like Lola? He finally knows she doesn't like him so he moved on to me. I prayed that wasn't it. I rather have him not like me then for that to be the reason. I hope he is not doing this out of pity. If he is I am going to kill him. I didn't tell the girls what happen outside the door last night. I don't know what they will say. I don't know what to do. I love him and he says he loves me. What is the truth? Why is it so hard to believe? I swallowed arduously; scared.

**Chase POV**

I am going to have to talk to Zoey today. This is going to be so scary. I don't know why? I know she loves me. I guess it is because she just might think she loves me. She might just be jealous. I hope that wasn't the case. I never really like Lola that much she was just the only girl that took a liking to me. Then every boy I know took a liking to her. When am I going to talk to Zoey? Can I? What if she runs away? I swallowed nervously; scared.

**Michael POV **

I went to see Lola today. Maybe I can call her. No. I shouldn't even think that. I can't like her. All of my friends like her: Chase, Austin, and Logan. I am a good friend so I can't see her. Who am I kidding if I leave this room I already know where I am going to go. To go see miss drama queen. I hope I am not hurting her by not being with her. That would be the worst. I do want her. I really do. I can't betray my friends. What would they do if they found out? I swallowed afraid; scared.

**Austin's POV**

I told Dana I would met her today at her dorm at 3 o'clock. I hope her plan works. What is her plan? I hope Nicole will forgive me. I know I shouldn't have lied to her but I had to to. I thought I would hurt her to ber with her cause I am a player. I really didn't like Lola. She is so not my type. I had to win Player of the year. It was my goal. I dropped out of it anyway. At the time I was going to go ask out Nicole but nervous got the best of me. This time I am not going to let them. Just a simple talk with her and I am sure we will go out. I hope. I swallowed anxiously; scared.

**Logan's POV**

Today is the day my life starts or dies. If Dana says yes I know my life would begin like a new heartbeat. If she say no I am unclear how I would live. I hope Dana's plan works. Dana. She is so beautiful. A true vison from God. I dream she says yes. What if she changes her mind again. I hope she doesn't. Expectantly today I could call her mine. I swallowed hopefully;scared.

**A short Chapter of what the day would be. And questions that have been answered or would be.**


	20. Retelling

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 20**

**Retelling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Dana's POV**

I had enough of **just** thinking. I jump out of bed and almost on Nicole. It seems like Nicole's bed was to much of a mess to sleep on. So she slept on the ground with Lola. Zoey had a sleeping bag too and was on the ground as well. I guess they left me out of it. I caught my balance. I looked at the room. All of the girls stood in their sleeping place sitting up. They all seemed afraid to talk or to get out of bed. Seeing their faces all scared like mine I sat on my bed.

"The plan **is** going to work," I said while stressing the is part.

They all looked absent minded at me then at the room. It felt like some weird movie. No one was speaking. It felt to weird to move.

"But," Zoey said. "What," Lola said. "If," Nicole said.

They all said this at the same time. They looked at each other in circle hopping that one or the other would go first.

"But. . . they might change their minds? What. . . if they don't want you any more? If. . . they don't come? Then they are fools not to," I said.

This so not like me. To support everyone. To bring up their hopes when I should be bringing them down.

I looked around the floor. It was covered in sweets and candy. Lola's sheets and pillows were everywhere. My clothes littered under my bed. Nicole's magazines and celebrity cut outs all around the ground. Zoey area was filled with projects that she is or used to be working on.

"You know what would cheer us up?" I asked.

They all shook their heads no.

"Clean this place up. To take our minds off boys for a while" I said.

"Okay who are you and where is Dana?" Nicole asked from the ground.

"Me? You. Usually you are all peppy and noisy," I asked.

Lola laughed.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You guys had a girl night or something?" I asked looking at ground again.

I was a bit hurt that I didn't get invited to talk about what ever they were talking about.

"No. Not really. Just what do we talk you and Logan were doing outside,"Zoey said.

"I told you. I will not tell," I said.

"Please, it would make us happy," Nicole said.

They all nodded their heads.

"Anything so I can get back to being Danger Cruz," I smirked.

"Okay," they all said with smiles on.

"What did you guys hear?" I asked.

"Nothing," Zoey said.

"Yep. Nothing," Nicole said.

"Why would we hear something?" Lola asked.

"I know that you guys were at the door. Come on don't even lie. I know I be doing to same thing if it was one of you guys," I said.

"First, silence," Zoey said.

"Next, talking," Nicole said.

"Last, making out," Lola said.

"How do you hear making out?" I asked.

"I don't know but we agreed that what it would sound like through a door," Nicole answered.

"Okay. This is what happen," I began and cleared my throat. "I gave him the what-the-hell look and said his name but madly. He said he just wanted to say good night the right way. So asked him how is that. So he came right up to my face and looked me in the eye. I could have bet all my money that he was going to kiss me but he didn't. He kissed my check and walked away. I called him back. So he asked what and he had on that smirk. So I said nothing. I couldn't hold the urge to know why he did that. So I asked him. He said that maybe I would realize that I would miss him. To prove that I like him. I told him I did. He said he loved me. I told him I loved him too. So he asked me what is the problem. I said you cleared up the problem. I kissed him. I put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist. Then I pulled back. I told him good night. He said goodnight and have some sleep cause tomorrow is going to be a wild day," I said.

"What did he mean by doing that," Zoey asked.

Right now I want to be kissed by Logan, again. I miss his soft lips. His full embrace. His hands on my waists or in my hair. The feeling of him smiling while we are kissing. Not a smirk but a smile. A true smile. The smirk that he has on his face after we break apart. The sweetness of his voice when he speaks after we are kissing. Then it is amazing how he goes back to the I want you voice after he realizes he let his mask down. I want all that right now.

"I think that if Dana would have wanted that kiss it meant that she liked him. The fact that she called him back was because she wanted to know if he meant the kiss on the check like a friendship kiss. That is why when she called him back I bet she was mad. That would mean that he would have given up trying to be her boyfriend. That is not what Dana wants not at all," Nicole said.

"I was mad when he didn't kiss me," I admitted.

"Please girl. Logan loves you. Trust me. I am his best-friend," Lola said.

"Yea. I want to be his girlfriend," I mumbled.

"Okay. Are we going to clean?" Zoey asked while getting up.

"yea," Lola and Nicole said while getting up too.

"I guess," I said.

"Okay. I say we fold up Lola's sheets, first" Zoey said.

"Okay. But we need some music," I said.

I put on Ashley Angel Parker single Let you Go.


	21. Truth

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 21**

**Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Zoey's POV**

It was 10 o'clock and the room was clean. The cleanest I ever seen it. During the whole time we talked and talk. We talked through every subject that we could have. We were all just sitting on the floor talking. Not once did Chase, Logan, Austin, or Michael coem into the conversation. Sure they called us but we didn't pick up. We were just pigging out eating the leftover snacks that Logan left. I don't even know how we did it in an hour.

"Okay. I think we talked about everything," I said.

"Expect the boys," Nicole said.

"Should we?" Lola asked.

"Yea," Dana said.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"It will clear plenty of stuff up," Nicole said.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Okay. Zoey you know Chase had liked you since the first day he saw you, right?" Dana.

"No," I corrected.

"Yes. Everything he did he did because he liked you," Nicole seconded Dana's statement.

"Prove it," I challenged.

"Okay. Remember the first year him did the play. He was so trying to make that part for him and you. Then Logan came alone," Nicole said.

"Every time he sees you doesn't he bump into something because he is looking at you," Dana added.

"He so spends every second of the day talking about you. I would know I went out with him for like two hours," Lola said.

Dana seemed a bit shocked. Yea Nicole and I left out somethings that happen last year.

"I never really thought about all that," I admitted.

"So you see Chase had loved you since day one," Nicole said.

"So maybe you are right. Chase and I did love each other since day one but Dana and Logan were so much more noticeable," I said.

"What!" Dana yelled.

"It is the truth," Nicole said.

"No," she defended her case.

"You guys so had a hate love thing," Lola said.

"How would you know?" Dana asked rudely.

"He told me. I told you all he talked about was you. How he miss your threats, your smirk, your voice, your smile, and even the way you hit him," Lola said.

"Do you remember why Logan never had a girlfriend when you were here?" Zoey asked.

"Well we found out that half the time the girls left him because he would always bring up you. He would have to pay the girls to be quiet about it. Some girls weren't that quiet about it," Nicole said.

"The other half of the time who threaten them to leave Logan alone or they will regret it?" Zoey asked.

"You guys would just love to argue as a way of flirting," Nicole said.

"Okay. What ever you say," Dana said not wanting to admit defeat. "I think we should all get ready," she said.

* * *

30 minutes 15 seconds later we all were ready.

Dana had on a black mini skirt with a white tanktop. The shirt had black writing on it that said It is all Mine. She wore black flip-flops. Her hair was down. Nicole had on white jeans. She had a blue top that had a white top under it. Her hair was blown out. She wore blue flip-flops. Lola wore jeans with green lining. She had on a green and white striped tanktop. Her hair was hair up and half down. Green flip-flops were on her feet. I wore jean shorts. My shirt was white with pink glittered splatter everywhere. I gathered some hair to be clipped back. Pink flip-flops for me.

"I got stuff to do. I be back soon," Dana said.

"What should we do?" I asked the girls.

"We don't know," Lola said.

"We can't even think straight," Nicole said.

" I know,"I told them.

It was clear to see that all that was in our minds were the guys. It is so wrong. We are three pretty girl we shouldn't be wondering about boys like this.

"I have no clue. I would normally say call the guys but I don't know if seeing them is the best thing," Nicole said.

"How about we do the mall?" Lola asked.

"Then we could totally do the spa," Nicole asked.

"I would feel bad if we didn't invite Dana," I said.

"Lets go get her," Nicole said.

"Umm. . . where did she go?" Lola asked.

"Let me text her," I said.

_D where you at?_ I texted.

"She text back," Nicole asked.

"Yea she just did," I answered.

_Smoothie _she wrote

_Who you with_? I text back.

Just then Logan came through the door.

"Where is Dana at?" Logan asked.

"Getting a smoothie," I answered.

"Okay," he said and left.

_With Tony_ Dana texted back

"Oh no," I said out loud.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Dana is having a smoothie with Tony," I said.

"Who is Tony?" Lola asked.

"Some really hot guy who works there. Yesterday him and Dana were so flirting," Nicole said.

"You think Dana would do something like that to Logan. That would be so wrong because Logan is still like my best friend" Lola asked.

"No but if Logan sees them he is going to go wild. You know him," I said.

"I think we should go to the smoothie place and get a good spot to see all the drama unfold. Since we are so bored. Then if things get bad for Dana we get her and run off to the mall," said Lola.

"But that is wrong," I said.

"Come on Zoe. It would be fun," Nicole said.

"Fine," I said.


	22. Telling Tony

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 21**

**Telling Tony**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Dana's POV**

I came to the smoothie shop to find it close. I was a little mad. I really want a smoothie. They were really good. Just as I turned around I found Tony walking to the shop with the keys in his hand. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hey," he said pausing his fast pace walking.

"Hey," I responded.

"Come on, I let you have a smoothie while I am opening," he said opening the door.,

I guess he remembers me. I sat down on one of the stools next to the main counter. He started to make a smoothie. He handed it to me. It was a purplish blue color.

"Here, it is a blue berry smoothie," he said.

"What no saying with this?" I asked.

"I am not on the clock yet," he said.

I laugh. It did tastes good.

"So what is bothering you?" he asked.

I came here to forgot about Logan. Then he goes and makes me think about him. Great. I looked into Tony's eyes. They reminded me even more on Logan. I might as well tell him. It is not like he would know Logan.

"Trust me. I am going to be a shirk. That is what I already started to study for it," he said.

"Fine. It is this boy I like," I started.

"What is his name?" he asked.

I looked at him. Should I tell him.

"I won't tell a soul," he said.

"Fine. Logan. Logan Reese. That is his name," I said.

Tony stood a little shock. What did he know him. I hope not.

"Pause. Rewind," he said.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"I am sorry I forgot your name. Does it start with an L?" he asked.

Lola? "No," I said.

"Good. If I am wrong again don't get mad. Does your name start with a D and the last name starts with a C?" he asked.

"Pause. Rewind," I said using his line. "How do you know who I am?" I added a glare.

"So you are Dana "Danger" Cruz?" he asked.

"Yes. How do you know me?" I asked.

"Lets just say me and Logan are family," Tony said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well his dad is my uncle. We grew up together so we are as close as brothers. Please still tell me your problems I would like to help. I know Logan the best so I can tell you what to do," he said.

He was right. He might know Logan better than Logan knows himself. Can I really trust him? If they are cousins shouldn't he tell him what I say. I really am stuck.

"Logan as we both know is rich why do you have to work?" I asked.

"My father owns a line of smoothie shops. My mother owns a line of clothes stores. So I have money, too. Last year I spend over 5,ooo dollars while in school. So I work here to earn my money. My father double my pay each week, so doesn't matter," he explained.

I am going to have to find out how he knows me. It must be that Logan talks about me. What does he say to his family about me?

"What does Logan say about me," I asked.

"I can just say that he used to like you a lot," he said.

"He must like Lola a lot too if you know her," I told him.

"Well it has different. Like when he used to talk about you it was a need to have you. More love than Lola. When it was Lola it was a want and infatuation. He would be like Dana so wants me. God why does she do this to me. Why does she flirt and then turn away. Doesn't she understand that I need her. Then with Lola it was the same thing he does with all the girls. She so wants me. I am so going to get her to admit it. I think he liked Lola to get over you but he forgot that," Tony said.

Wow talking to him does help.

"So are you going to tell me your problem?" he asked.

"Sure. Okay," I said taking a breath. "I came back to find that Logan really only hangs out with Lola. Then my two friends that were here yesterday with me both didn't like her because the two boys that they like, like her. So I came up with a plan to befriend her to get her away from the boys that we like. So we did. Then we all began to play manhunt. It was Logan and me, Chase and Zoey, Nicole and Austin, Lola and Michael. Michael is the only boy that Lola likes. Anyway things went crazy for my friends. Like everyone came back crying. I tell you what happen with me and Logan. First, when I was going to kiss him he called me Lola. I got mad. He said sorry. Then we talked and we flirted for the rest of the night. He could have kissed me so any times but he didn't," I said.

"Not kissing a girl. Wow never thought Logan could do that," Tony said.

"Me too. Anyway he walked me to my dorm. He told me he couldn't chose. By mistake I kinda let out that Lola likes Michael. So he tried to get it out of me by saying if I tell him it would help him choose between me and Lola. I yelled at him. I told him I wasn't going to be sloppy seconds to Lola. He told no tot talk about Lola like that. I said something back and then he called me easy," I said.

"Why did he call you easy?" Tony asked.

"He said that he got me without even trying. I must be pretty easy compared to her. Then Lola came to my help. She yelled at him. Later that night Logan came to the dorm. Before that we had a trick under our sleeve. We had Lola pretend that she liked him to see what he would do. He did nothing. He asked me out. I have to give him my answer today. I kissed him in the room but only tap. Finally he left. He pulled me outside with him. I thought he was going to kiss me but he kissed my cheek. Then he walked away. I called him back and kissed him. So I think now he thinks I am going to say yes. But I really don't know what to do. A part of me wants to be with him. The other says that I am just second best to Lola because he can't have her," I said.

"Okay. So what is the problem now?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"I know. You are afraid to love him. Now when he sees you he thinks that everything is good between you and him. It isn't because you are confused," Tony said.

"I know Logan. He isn't going to really understand this at all. He thinks that every girl wants him. If he loves you he will understand. So when do you plan on seeing him?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Not now. Later. Really don't know what I would say," I admitted.

"Then we have a problem," Tony said looking outside.

There he was the boy I am hiding from. He looked a bit surprised to find me with Tony maybe a bit mad.


	23. Words Taste Like Blood

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 22**

**Words Taste Like Blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Logan's POV**

I found the girl of my dreams with my best friend, my cousin. What was he doing with her? Why were they together? Why wasn't the shop open? I am going to tell his dad. I banged on the door. Dana glared at me as if saying what are you doing. What am I doing what is she doing? After we kissed yesterday she is her with my cousin? They were alone for how long together! Does she even know that is my cousin. Tony unlock the door. I walked straight to Dana.

"Can I talk to you alone," I asked trying to keep my voice down.

"Okay," Dana said while taking a sip from her smoothie.

Her face was calm and she looked like she didn't have a care in the world. I could never read Dana when she puts that mask on.

"What?" she simply asked with a shrug of her shoulder.

"What?" I question like she was stupid.

"What do you want?" she simply asked sliding her thumbs into the front of her jeans.

"What. . . no why are you here with my cousin this early? You know he is my cousin?" I asked.

"Yea," she only answering my last question.

"Why are you here this early?" I asked.

"Because I wanted a smoothie. Logan what does it matter to you? You don't own me so how the hell you gonna tell me were I could and can't be. What am I not rich to see your family?" Dana roared.

"No it isn't that Dana and you know it. I thought you were different I thought you would be loyal to me," I screamed at me.

I had many of rough relationships in the past. I thought I could trust the girl but they stole from me or cheated on me. Which is why I stay to playing with girls hearts. Then when I met Dana that all change. I tried to like other girls to get her out of my head but did work. I bought Dana a birthday gift when she wasn't ever here. How desperate is that?

"Loyal to you! News flash we don't go out!" she yelled.

So much for being alone Tony heard everything I am sure of it.

"So you kiss every guy you see!" I yelled she walked away from.

"Tony open the door," she yelled at him.

He threw her the keys. She open the door.

"So I guess you do kiss every guy. I wonder if you kiss my cousin. Slut," I yelled the whole thing but the least four letters. I didn't want Dana to here that because she is not a slut. I am just so mad.

She looked at me. The mask was gone. I knew she heard the last part. Her eyes filled with tears. She bit her bottom lip and swallowed the tears up. She closed the door. Her face filled with anger. I wanted to run get out of there. She was blocking the only exit. It was still unlock. She walked up to me slowly while speaking.

"No Logan. I didn't kissed your cousin. I asked him for advice on us. Well there was an us. No Logan I am not a slut. I am stupid for falling for you. These past days I watch you say you don't know who to choose me or Lola to saying you love me. I let you call me easy and a slut. Logan I am done. Done with you with your games and your mouth. So I don't want your lips on mine or my name even in your mouth. This Logan this is for playing with my heart," Dana said.

She uppercut me in my mouth. I fell back onto the floor. I looked up to see Nicole and Zoey escort Dana out. Lola, one of my best friends stood. I felt blood in my mouth. She made me bleed.

"Logan. As your best friend. I could say your mess up, really bad," Lola said and walked out.

Lola acts like I didn't know I messed up. Dana was here for advice on me and her? I am so stupid. Why do I have to over react.

"Come on," Tony said trying to help me up.

"Get off of me," I said.

I don't deserve to stand up now after what I did to Dana.

"Come on," Tony urged.

I got up. I walked behind the counter and found a sink. I spat the blood out and rinse my mouth.

"That is why I don't fall for girls that can fight," Anthony said with a laugh.

"What did she say about me?" I asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," he said.

"Come on," he pleaded.

"Nope but I can tell you this. You messed up. I think she was ready to go out with you," he said.

I banged my head against the wall.

"Why would you think I would have something with the girl you like love?" Tony asked.

"I didn't know you know who she was," I said.

"One summer all I heard was Dana, Dana Cruz, Dana Reese, Dana 'Danger' Cruz" Tony mimicked.

"I didn't call her Dana Reese," I defended, I wasn't that obsess.

"In your sleep dude, that was this summer not last," he told me.

I bit my tongue still tasting blood.

"I am going to find her," I told him.

"Your not," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you know where they are at?" he asked.

"NO. I am going to look," I said.

"Where do girls go when they have problems?" Tony asked.

"To the mall," I said.

He nodded.

"She told you?" I asked.

"No. Her friends texted her," Tony said showing Dana's phone.

I grabbed it. "She left it?" I asked.

He nodded. I walked out. The hot air hit me like a knife. I wonder how my baby feels. She is stil mine because I love her I told myself. I hope she still loves me. I wonder if she has the mask on or away. How can I be so stupid. I had her. I was going to go out with the girl I love. I just overreact when I see her with any guys but me. She must hate me. She hit me so dam hard. It was about time. God my mouth hurt. I wonder if she left a cut. I can't believe I called her a slut. My temper gets a little out of control but not to much. I wonder never hit a girl when mad. I have hit Dana playfully before but never to hurt her. I pulled out my cellphone and told the guys to met me at the parking lot. I called my limo driver. I sat on the curb and thought about what I did. I spat more blood on the ground.

"Dude what happen to you?" Michael asked.

"Dana punch me for calling her a slut. I saw her with my cousin all alone in the smoothie shop. I got to her and yelled at her for not being loyal. She told me we weren't going out. I asked her is she kisses every guy she sees. I was like I wonder if you kissed my cousin. Then I called her a slut but I didn't mean for her to hear it. She turned around and she looked sad. Then it just change to mad and anger. She told me she was just asking for advice from my cousin. That it is over between us and that she let me play games with her. She told me my lips were never to be on hers again and that her name can't be in my mouth. Then she pouched me. There that sums it up," I said.

"Okay," Austin said breaking the silence.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked.

"To find the girls," I said.

The limo pulled up. I open the door in a hurry.

"Okay," the guys said with weird faces.


	24. Mall Time

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 24**

**Mall Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Logan's POV**

We pulled up at the mall. We were on the tail of the bus that I am sure that the girls were on. I made the diver go as fast as this car could. We stop the car and I threw the door open earning stares from the people out side. The guys rushed to catch up and yelled my name but there was no way of stopping me. I saw Dana's curls bouncing. I ran to her. Soon all four of the girls came into view. I touched Dana's shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked while turning around.

My mouth was stuck. I just handed over her cellphone.

"Thanks," she said. I could tell she was confused about the face I shown.

"Logan are you okay?" Lola asked me.

I still search for words unclear of what to say. I raced down here and all I thought about was trying to find her but I didn't plan on what to say.

"Dude," Michael said while putting his hand on my shoulder panting.

I turned around. They were all looking down panting. Austin face came up first. He looked at me like I was crazy. He eyes asked me why did I lead him to her. I felt all of my friends eyes on me.

"We. . . We got to go," Dana said and rushed her friends out of our sight.

"Logan. Why did you do that?" Chase asked.

"You are going to have to face sooner or later," I told the bushy hair boy.

"Well you don't know what happen last night," Chase told me in a harsh whisper.

I didn't have time to respond. I followed the girls but kept out of Dana's view. I knew that I knew what happen. I know about what happen with all of them.

When I came home last night Michael was in bed and Chase was talking to Austin. Austin looked ready to go to sleep. When I walked in Austin got up to leave and turned to me and said good luck on going to sleep. Chase was talking in bits of words and made no sense to me. I had to give him some sleep pills I told him were candy.

"Logan!" Michael called out to me.

I prayed that the girls didn't hear him and turn back around. I saw the girls enter some spa that Nicole lead them too. The guys that is most likely gay came from around the counter and hugged Nicole. I swear I heard him and Nicole squeal from where I was at. He began to call some very pretty women and they came out and escorted the girls into the spa. Who would know that Nicole has connections. I leaned back knowing I was going to be here for a while.

"So they went in there?" Michael question me.

I didn't know that they caught up. I nodded my head.

"Nicole and Nicky's Spa?" Chase question.

"What could that be like Nicole mom and dad or Nicole family?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" Austin asked.

"Because when the girls went in there that gay guy behind the counter hugged her like he knew her for years," I explained.

"Oh. Wait ho you know he is gay?" Chase question.

"Because he works at a spa," I said like it was common knowledge.

"So?" Chase said.

"I am hungry," Michael said before I could give an answer.

Wow Michael is hungry. What a surprised there.

"Okay. Lets eat here," Austin said.

I looked behind me to find a restaurant. It had glass windows that would allow me to see if the girls came out.

"Okay," I said.

We walked into the burger joint.

**Nicole's POV**

I love the spa. It is the best place on earth. I am so glad that my mommy and daddy have a whole line around the world. 27 spas hopefully 30 by the end of the year.

"Wow Nicole. You are so lucky," Lola said.

"I know," I gushed out.

We had finish getting dress in our robes. I got pink. Yay pink. Zoey had gotten a pale yellow. Lola got a light plue. Dana got a dark red.

"Come on the steam room first," I said.

"Isn't that really hot?" Zoey questioned.

"Duh," I said. "I have my VIP rooms selected. First steam, them massage, eyebrow wax, manicure, pedicure, last the showers," I said with happiness in each word.

"That gives enough to do till about 2:30 so we could head back to the dorms before the plan goes down," Lola said happy just as well when we reached the steam room.

"I don't think I want to do the plan no more," Dana said and she sat down.

Behind each seats are headphones. They play any station your request. She put on her ears and closed her eyes. The room was brown all over. Wood panels walls with a dim lights. The wood seats were a little uncomfortable but the back was cushioned which helped. The floor was brown tiled. It all set a very calming mood. We each sat at different walls in the center of the room.

"Why?" Lola asked.

Dana opened her eyes and looked at her. The music must be low.

"God that music so not my style," she said and taking off her headphones.

"You can change the station," I told her.

"Thanks," she said.

She kept the headphones in her hands. She looked down at them like they had something important to say. Her eyes didn't move. We could all tell that she was thinking. Her eyes became full and glowed more with each blink. I realized they were tears.

"Dana what happen?" I asked gently. "Why can't we do the plan?"

"Because then we have to used him to get Chase and Michael to the room. That would mean that we have to see him. I don't want to see him. Last time I did I almost cried. If you want, you guys could go ahead and do the plan. Just make sure I am not in the room," she said still looking down.

She turned around I think to change the station. She looked forward and put the headphones on. She closed her eyes. We all watched as a tear rolled down her face. She didn't say Logan in there once. I feel really bad. Dana tried to help us this morning when we were feeling sad and depressed. I think it would be right if we helped her.

Dana's phone began to move. She picked it up.

"Who is it?" Zoey asked.

"A text from him," she said.

"What does it say?" Lola asked.

"Sorry. Sorry for everything. Sorry for not telling you how I felt a long time ago. Sorry for hurting you," she said. She put the phone down and it moved again. She looked at it. She read more. "Sorry for talking your love for granted. Sorry for calling you any name. Sorry for everything and anything," she said.

We all knew that she was on the verge of tears. She got up and walked out with her phone.

"I am going to the bathroom," she said before he closed the door without looking back.

"We have to do something," Lola said.

"Way ahead of you," I said.

I pulled out my phone. Okay. Where is Logan at? I questioned myself as I went through my phone book. Dialing Logan's cell.

"Hello?" Logan said.

"Hi it is me Nicole," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay. Dana doesn't want to do the plan. You know the plan. Anyway we are going to to tell her that we aren't going to do it so we could all say in the room. You have to show up with the rest of the guys. Me and girls will take it from there," I told him in a whisper just incase he was with the guys.

"Okay. Do you know what I did to her?" he question me.

"No but that isn't important. We could tell that she still loves you and you make her happy. I think she is just using this as an other excuse. She always comes up with one when it comes to guys," I said fast not knowing how much time I have left.

"Okay. I will try my best to bring the. . . you know guys," Logan whispered.

"Okay, bye sweetie. God luck," I said my happy self pretty loudly.

"Bye Nicole," Logan said.

"He should like get hurt for what he did to Dana," Lola said.

"I know. That is why I called him sweetie really loud. I am sure he is with the guys. I have been told that I talk loud more than one time. So I sure he will get question why did I whisper the conversation and why I called him sweetie. I know Logan wouldn't spill about the plan. So I wonder how long it is going to take him to think of an excuse," I said with a smirk.

Zoey and Nicole laugh.

"I wonder what they are doing?" Lola asked with a sigh.

"Do you think Michael told them about what happen with you?" I asked Lola.

"I doubt it. He said that his friends didn't even know that he liked me," she said.

I let out a sigh. I wonder if Austin got jealous when I called Logan sweetie.

**Logan's POV**

Why did Nicole had to whisper the whole conversation and like yell the word sweetie? I knew that all eyes were on me before I looked up from my phone.

"That was Nicole?" Austin asked with a glare.

"Yea," I said.

"Why did she call you sweetie?" Austin asked me.

"Because. . . she. . . she. . . calls everyone that," I after a while.

"Chase call Nicole," Austin asked still looking at me.

"Why me?" Chase whined.

"Just do it," Austin ordered still his eyes fixed to me.

"Okay," Chase said and took out his cellphone.

"Come one," Austin said about 15 seconds later.

"Hold on dude," Michael said defending his best friend.

"Nicole. Hi Nicole," Chase mumbled.

"Yes Chase?" Nicole question him loudly.

We all heard her. I know for my conversation they didn't hear it because I hardly heard it. Chase held the phone a little far from him.

"Well I just. . . ummm. . . wanted to know how everyone is doing," Chase asked.

"Okay. We are ding great. Happy, laughing, relaxing. How are you and the guys doing?" Nicole asked him.

"Fine. Enjoying a meal with Logan's money," Chase said smirking.

Wait who said I am paying.

"Why does my sweetie have to pay?" Nicole asked.

"Well. . ." Chase should dumbfounded at what came out of Nicole mouth.

This must be one of their little plans that the girls pull. I looked at Austin who looked ready to kill.

"Chase?" Nicole questioned. There was a broke out of laughter in the background.

"Yea. I got to go it seems like a fight is going to break out at the restaurant we are at," Chase said.

I don't see a fight. Oh he means me and Austin. I do not want to fight him but I am not going to stand down like a punk.

**Nicole's POV **

We all just started to laugh when Chase ended the call. Dana was back and we told her that we called Logan. I spoke to him about why he was at the mall. Then I called him sweetie. Dana got mad when I told her I called Logan sweetie. Which is proof that she still likes him. Then I told her why and she smirk at me and told me she was proud of me. Then we laughed at that. After Chase called. We just didn't tell Dana everything about mine and Logan's conversation.

"Do you think they are really going to fight?" Lola asked worried.

Our faces turned scared for the boys.

"Maybe. Maybe not," I said.

"I don't want he to fight anyone. I already punched him in the mouth," Dana whined.

"Aww," I said. "You care about him."

"What are you saying aww about. Austin will fight because he is jealous," Dana said with a smile.

"I know how cute it that," I stated.

"Guys they are going to fight. That means that one of them are going to lose. One of them is going to get hurt," Zoey said seriously.

"Logan is going to win," Dana said for the first time saying 'his' name.

"No Austin," I fought back.

"Just call to stop the fight," Zoey yelled.

"Fine," I said.

I called Chase. No answer.

"What happen?" Dana asked.

"No answer," I said.

"What happen?" Lola asked worried.

"Lola call Austin. I call Chase. Zoey call Logan. Nicole call Michael," Dana ordered.

We all took our cellphones and dialed the numbers of the boys.


	25. Stopping the Fight through a Line

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 24**

**Stopping the Fight through a Line. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Dana's POV**

We all looked at each other.

"Austin didn't answer," Lola said.

"Logan didn't answer," Zoey said.

"Michael didn't answer," Nicole said.

"Chase didn't answer, too," I said. "Call again," I ordered my friends.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Hello," a scared Chase answer.

I had no time for hellos.

"Are they fighting," I gushed out.

All the girl's eyes were on me.

"No but Michael is trying to stop Austin from coming out the booth. Logan is just sitting here scared that Austin is going to damage his face I swear we are about to get kick out of the store because Austin is yelling at Logan and Michael," Chase said.

I let out a long sigh. "Put me on speaker," I said.

"Ok," he said.

"Listen don't fight Logan, Austin. Nicole was just playing," I said.

I heard them all the talking among themselves in the table.

"Hello," Austin said into the phone. "Why would she play around like that?"Austin asked mad.

"It wasn't to hurt you it was to hurt Logan. It didn't really hurt him because you didn't fight him. Matter of fact punch him for me," I said.

I heard the table laugh all but Logan. That moment I felt bad for him. Then I remembered all those mean things he said to me. How it hurt like nothing before.

"I should go. We are getting ready to go to the massage hall. Nicole is talking about the guys being really cute and have super soft hands. So bye,' I said.

"Ready?" Nicole asked me.

"Sure," I said.

I walked behind the others. My hand hung low. I wanted to see Logan. I knew that I couldn't. It is over between me and him for good. Now I wish my heart would just listen.

**Logan POV **

"Told you I didn't like Nicole," I said.

"I know," Austin said.

Now we are leaving the restaurant. I paid the bill and we were walking along side stores.

"That would be impossible for me to like her," I said.

"Why. Do you think she is ugly?" Austin asked getting mad.

"Yea," I said not thinking much.

"What!" Austin asked.

"She is not my type. Just talks to much and is a little slow," I said.

Austin stopped walking. He looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

The next thing I knew I was being punch in the face. Michael and Chase came running screaming at Austin and asking me if I was okay. How would I be okay? That was the second time I got punch today. His punch wasn't as hard as Dana's. He wasn't the least pissed off as she was. Not even one tenth.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him and checked for blood.

"Because you were talking about Nicole," Austin yelled.

"So?" I asked.

"What do you mean so?" Austin asked.

"She is isn't you girlfriend!" I yelled above the mall noise.

I saw my hand no blood. Wait. I think he open the cut I had from Dana.

"But. . ." Austin said.

He stormed off into the crowd in the mall.

"We have to find him," Chase said.

"We have to do nothing. He just punch me in my face. I have to find a mirror to see if I still look good," I said.

"You never looked good. You had a busted lip remember?" Michael asked.

I glared at him. I walked off to find a bathroom.

**Chase's POV**

So they didn't fight but Logan got punch in the face. Michael and me have no idea what to do or if we should be looking for the then. I looked at Michael hopping he know what to do.

If Zoey was here she would know. She would take charge and have the perfect plan. I need to see her but what would I say. Last time I spoke to her she told me she loved me and ran away. Maybe all that talk about Lola ruined things for me and her. I hope not. I never wanted it to. I just hope she likes me because she wants attention from me. When I talked about Lola I wasn't giving her attention.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

He look serious. I wonder what could be important. Maybe about how could he just went straight to sleep yesterday.

"About what?" I asked.

"Lola," he said.

Did he mean me and Lola or him and Lola. Wait Michael doesn't even like Lola. Does he?

"Okay," I said.

"Lets go get some coffee,"Michael suggested.

Coffee? Coffee didn't do me good last night. Maybe I just get some tea or a smoothie.

"Okay," I said.

**Austin POV**

God why I am getting all worked up for? It is not like Nicole is my girlfriend. Everyone one and more knows I want her to be. It is just that I doesn't want to hurt her. I don't want to play her out. I can't image ruining her bubbly spirit. That would be horrible. So I rather not get into the mess of going out with a girl.

See I am a player and any player wants to be the best at his game. So when the bet came up that whoever goes up with Lola gets the player tittle I jumped for it. She and I were working together in a math project so we already knew each other. I started to sit with her and Logan at lunch. I knew that Logan didn't like me because he knew why I was there. A real player can't rat out another player that menas they are just hating. So me and Logan never really had a friendship at first. He tried to scared me away like the others but I didn't leave. So we teamed up and pushed the other guys who tried to get in the picture out. Then some days we would sit with Lola and Logan's old gang. There I met Nicole. I had her in some of my classes and I knew how she was always happy. I never took much notice to her. At the time she was dating some other boy. Then the school year ended and a new one began. Nicole sat next to me like in every class. Lola left her old room and Dana came to replace her replacer. We stopped sitting with the old gang but Nicole and I became close the rest of the day. Then she told me she liked me and just told her I liked Lola. Which was lie. Then yesterday happened. Now it is today and Dana promise me that by 3 o'clock everything will be fixed.

I couldn't tell Nicole I really liked no loved her because she would wanted to go out with me. A player doesn't go out. That is Rule number two. The most important rule is number one. A player doesn't fall in love. I broke the important rule already.

I walked around the mall. Where was I?

**Michael POV **

I needed advice and I turned to my bestfriend. No one but Lola knew my feeling for her I am sure that the other girls know by now, too. I never told Chase because her liked her as well or he thought he did. Now I think Chase is lovesick with Zoey again. It is all my fault that Chase started to like Lola. I told him to move on from Zoey. He was talking about how no other girl liked him or even talked to him. I bought up Lola. He was like she is not my type. So I named all the lovely things about Lola. I was thinking about all the things I liked about her. I guess they sounded so good it made Chase like her, too. Then Logan liked her and Austin who was a long time friend from the basketball team liked her. I thought that Logan and Austin liked her for the bet. Then they both pulled out of it I didn't know what to think. I couldn't tell none of them I liked her. I knew that none of them 'really ' liked her the way I did.

Chase looked at me wanting to know what I wanted to talk about. We had already gotten our coffee. Well I had coffee Chase had tea I think. When did he start drinking tea?

"So?" Chase asked me.

I waited till we were seated at the cafe. I sat down and cleared my throat.

"I like Lola," I said.

Chase looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

**Logan POV **

I found a mirror in the bathroom. Michael was right my lip was bad. I touch my lip with a tip of the paper towel I took. I wonder what the girls are up to. Mostly Dana she said they were getting a massage done. I wonder how it is going. I wonder who has their hands on my Dana. I really got to stop thinking about her as 'my' Dana. She would kill me if she heard me say that. How about the side plan that the girls made to hook Dana and I back out. What if she just punchs me again. If I was her I would.

I put my head down and looked to the sink as it had all my answers. I looked back up.

Who was I? I am not the same boy two days ago. Even when I thought I was in love with Lola it didn't hurt this bad. I know this pain and joy I feel in my heart but I am not used to it. It had been a year since I really felt the full effect of this pain. I wonder if I do get with Dana is this pain or the joy going to get stronger.

_------Zoey 101_-----------

Sorry I don't update faster. 8th grade has been busy.


	26. On the Count of 3

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 26 **

**On the Count of three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. **

**Chase's POV **

"What?" I whispered again.

Michael looked into his coffee.

"I like Lola," he said again.

I stared at my bestfriend.

"Since when?" I asked him.

"Since forever," he said.

"Okay when did forever start?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said.

"After or before I thought I liked her?" I asked.

"Great so you don't like her no more?" he asked.

"No I don't. When did you start to like her?" I asked again.

"After Logan before Austin," he said.

"So before me. I am sorry man I didn't know. If you would have told me that you liked her I would never force myself to like her. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"What would be the point. She had Logan and Austin on her. There are the 'cutest guys' in out grade," Michael said quoting cute.

I laughed.

"Why tell me now? Did something happen yesterday?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"She told me she didn't like Logan she liked me," he said recalling last nights events.

"And?" I asked not seeing a problem.

"I told her I liked her but I told her I couldn't be with her," I said.

I looked at him like he was stupid.

"I thought you still liked her. Then Austin and Logan like her. I couldn't do that to friends," he said.

"I don't like her. It is easy to see that Logan is obsessed with Dana. Austin is here fighting Logan for Nicole. You know I am in love with Zoey," he said.

He laughed.

"You are right. She went back to her room crying after our conversation. I doubt if she even wants to see me," he said.

"I am sure she does. Now I got to tell you how I got Zoey going home crying yesterday," I said.

Michael looked at me gasping for air.

**Michael POV**

"You, Chase, made Zoey cry?" he said after a few deep breaths.

"Yes. It was crazy. She told me she loved me and ran away," I said.

"Why are you here dude. You been waiting for her to say that for 3 years," he said.

"I know. I know. I was in shock."

"You are stupid. Why are you here you should be talking to her," I told my best friend.

"I think I loss my shot with her. She hates me. I made her cry. You don't understand how that felt," he told me.

"Hello. I made Lola cry," I said.

"I forgot."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

**Logan POV**

Before I could answer any of my questions about my love, my Dana I look to the mirror to find the person I really didn't want to see now.

"Austin," I said being quite civil to the guy who made me bleed.

"Logan. Look dude, I am sorry. I just snapped," he told me staying far as he could from me in this public bathroom.

"So you like Nicole that much?" I asked him.

"Who said I like Nicole?" he asked.

"It really is easy to see. You wanted to fight me over her. I don't like her," I said.

"Oh. Well so," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I really thought you liked Lola," I stated.

"I didn't. It is more of a friendship. How about you and Cruz?" he asked.

"Hey it is Dana to you. I call her Cruz," I said protecting my nickname for her.

"You like her. No you love her. That is easy to see," he said.

"I do. I admit it. I always have," I said.

"Then why didn't you keep in touch with her after she left?" he asked me.

I didn't know why. I was stupid and stubborn. "I don't know," I told him.

"Feeling stupid that you didn't keep in touch?" he asked.

"Very stupid," I said.

"I feel stupid to," he said.

"Why?"

"Yesterday Nicole asked me if I liked her. I told her I like Lola," he said.

It wasn't news to me but I acted as it was. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I was stupid. I think I am some player and having a girl would ruin my rep," he said.

"Rep or pride ain't nothing when it comes to love. All that matters is if you are doing the right thing for you and no one else ," I spoke like I knew.

"You are right. Why don't you follow your own words of wisdom?" he asked.

I laughed. "I am to hard headed," I said while thinking of Dana.

He laughed. He looked to his watch. "I have to do something at 4 o'clock. We have to go," he said.

He is right. "Okay," lets find everyone else.

Soon it will be time to get Dana back.

**No One's POV**

Four girls stood at the entrance of the mall. The sliding doors open waiting for then to walk out. Their arms linked with their head up high. Fear stood in their eyes. People walked around them giving them strange stares.

"We have to leave," the blonde said.

"I know," the one with weird color strands said.

"It is just that once we step out of here everything is going to to different. At school with each other. With our friends. Half of our gang is gone because fell love with one them each," the one with carnal curls said.

"Well are we just going to let them bring us down. I say on the count of three we walk out of here," the one with cubby cheeks said.

The four girls took breaths and counted.

"One. Two. Three," they said in union.

They walked to the bus stop with long faces and hint of love shone though their eyes.


	27. Easy to See

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 27**

**Easy to See**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. **

**Zoey's POV**

I am never one to lie but some times you have to. We had already gotten back from the mall so we were in our dorm room. Nicole was fixing Dana hair and makeup. Weirdly enough Dana was letting her without no death threats. We had told Dana we were going to have a girls night out. It was already 15 pass four and no boys had shown up at our door. We knew that we only have a little time to distract Dana. She wasn't one you could fool easily. Lola was sitting on Dana's be tapping her foot nervously. There was a knock on the door. That was Lola cue. She turned the radio on to a station we knew Dana would have no problem with so she wouldn't stick her head out for us to change it. I open the door to find Austin so I yanked him in.

"Dana told me..." Austin began.

"We know, just sit here we will explain everything," Lola said.

I crossed my fingers and prayed that this was going to work. Just then there was other knock on the door. I opened it.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" Chase gushed out to me.

"What?" I asked him.

He is making no sense at all. He was pale with no color in his face. He got pushed in with Michael by a mystery force.

"Hey!" Chase yelled at Logan, the mystery force.

Logan wasn't listening. He was locking the door.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked him.

He didn't answer him either.

"Sorry Zoe. The only way I was going to get Chase over here was by making up a story that you were hurt," he told me.

I smiled inside thinking of how caring Logan is.

"What is going on?" Chase said.

"Yea I want to. . . Wait why is Austin here?" Michael asked.

Chase and Michael turned their attention to a quiet Austin who was just as much confused.

"Sit," Lola ordered the three standing boys.

They obeyed in such a fashion it had to make me think they all still liked her.

"Sorry Nicole I just don't like any of you suggestions," Dana said coming out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face.

"But you promised me I could do at least your hair and makeup," Nicole whined.

"Well that was before I know how ugly they were," Dana said getting a bit more vexed.

Dana stopped walking out of the bathroom unchanged from the way she walked in before. Then she she realized who sat before. She looked at me then Lola then Nicole. She shook her head and began to go for the door. Logan made a jumped for the door before she could reach it.

"Wait!" he yelled very loud since Lola had decided to turn the music off at that moment.

"Why!" she yelled at him.

"Because," he said softly.

She looked at him she was crazy.

"Do you really want to get hurt again," Dana spit at him.

**Dana's POV**

So much for friends. I told them I didn't want to see Logan again today. Guess who am I straight dead at right now. Friend are good for nothing. I mean nothing.

"No," he said.

"That would be the third time today then," Michael spilled out.

"What you mean?" Nicole asked because is noisy.

"Well Dana hooked him then Austin punched him now Dana again if she does it again," Michael said.

I looked at Logan's lips. They did look worst then before when I punched him. Austin probably hit him in the same spot. I felt bad for Logan at that moment. I got really wrathful at Austin inside.

"I thought you said they didn't fight," Lola asked.

"That happen after I got off the phone with Dana," Chase said.

"Why?" I asked mostly Logan.

"Long story," Austin said.

Logan just nodded yet he still stood in front of the door. I glared at Austin for a second because I was thinking about how he hurt Logan. I quickly move out of that stage.

"Get out of the door way," I told Logan again.

"No. Not until you hear me out," he said.

"N-O," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't have to. And frankly I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth," I snapped at him.

"Please," he begged.

I looked away from him to my female friends.

"Who idea was this?" I asked them.

Lola and Zoey looked at me while Nicole turned her head to the window.

"So it was you Nicole?" I asked her.

"No. What are you talking about. I would never ever. Not in this lifetime or the next," she rambled on.

I just started at her.

"Fine. Fine it was me. Just don't look at me," Nicole said.

That earn a few chuckles from the boys.

"God!" I pushed Logan to the ground.

I went to open the door but it was lock. When do we lock our door? I went to turn the lock when I got banged into the door by Logan. Nicole yelled as I screamed 'Ow' in pain.

"What the fuck," I asked Logan.

He didn't loosed his grip on me at all. His arms were pushed and hold on to me right above my elbow. I saw the gang looking at him like he lost his mind. Michael looked ready to jump out of his seat if he put a hand on me. I knew Logan would hit me unless we were playing around. Logan looked really frustrated right now.

"Can you stop trying to run away form me and your feelings," he whispered roughly to me.

"I am not running away from no body or nothing," I told him.

As I looked to the gang now they just seemed to try to hear our conversation.

"Bull. It is clear to see you don't want to look at me or talk to me because you are afraid your feeling would come back. But listen babe they never left. I know you and I know you love me like I love you. You just don't want to let me in since yesterday when I proved my love to you so many times already," he told me.

I knew he was telling the truth. I just felt like I was going to cry. A lump in my throat emerged. My palms got sweaty as my heart raced even more. Logan must have saw it, too because he loosed his grip on me.

"I don't want to get hurt by you. It seems like if I am with you or not you end up hurting me anyway," I said.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't cry in front of all these people. Logan whispered in my ear.

"We talk about this later just help your friend get together. Please don't cry baby. I can't handle that," he said.

He pulled apart from me and wiped the small tears at the corner of my eyes. I felt goose bumps emerge my body as his hand touched my face so gently. Logan is such a softie. I nodded as I looked away from the hold of Logan's eyes. I don't how his eyes do it but some how they put a spell on me. Logan turned around to face the gang that was staring dead at us. I face then as well with a mean glare.

"Okay Logan and I have come to an agreement," I said.

"What is that?" Lola asked.

"We are going to finish our fight later," I said.

The girls rolled their eyes at me.

"Whatever," Nicole said mad her plan didn't work.

"Well than I guess Nicole and Austin are first," I said with a very evil smirk.

I was still quite angered with her for even trying to hook Logan and I up after I told I didn't want to see him no more.

"We are first for what?" Austin asked .

I ignored his comment as Zoey and Lola sat down leaving Nicole standing by herself.

"Okay. Facts are Austin likes Nicole and like Austin. Any object to why these two should be together please talk now or forever hold your peace. Okay no object. Good. I grant you permission to date," I said in a joking manner. Now it is time to be serious. "Look fact are Austin really messed up with Nicole. Question is Does Nicole want him back?" I said lending back onto Logan strong chest.

"She is right I really did mess up big time. I just am afraid of my reputation," Austin said.

By this time Austin was standing next to Nicole.

"What!" Nicole yelled.

"Wait. Wait let me finish. Logan helped me realized that pride and status isn't nothing when it comes to those you really care about," Austin said.

I looked to Logan.

"See me," he said enjoying the cedit.

I rolled my eyes even though I was impressed.

"Well Logan is right," Nicole said putting her arms in front of her.

"I know. I am sorry. I just don't want to hurt you at all. I know my reputation when it comes to the ladies isn't that best but please give me a shot," Austin pleaded with Nicole.

Everyone knows it doesn't take a lot to make Nicole happy.

"Okay!" she shouted.

She jumped into his arms which threw him back a bit. I laughed at my crazy friend.

"Okay. Who is next?" I asked stepping away from Logan.

Nicole and Austin broke their lip lock to look at their friend. No one said nothing. God they are so scared of what. Michael and Chase so love them it is cleared to see. Then again it is clear to see that Logan loves me but that is a whole different story.


	28. Next Please Just not Me

**Just-Makin-A-Mess**- Thanks for reviewing and reading.

**Rei Sabere-** Thanks for reviewing. I know I have typo's when I reread my work like i just did. I try but I never was good at grammar.

**Girliegurl-**Thanks fro always reviewing. I luv ya for it.

**Anime Aquamarine- **I know my grammar suck like crazy but I am trying to learn. I love my plot lines too but when I reread my work I am like what?

**X Future Starlet 101 x-** i know Nicole and Austin are together and two more in this chapter. So we are almost done.

**Topazchick08-** Sorry I didn't write sooner but I been really busy.

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 28**

**Next Please Just not Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. **

**Dana's POV**

I looked to Zoey and Chase. I have been waiting forever for then to hook up and I am not going to wait one second more.

"Chase and Zoey," I said with a smirk.

The way the both of the blush at the same time was so cute. I heard Logan chuckle behind me.

"Fine," Zoey said trying to gather confidence.

"Good," I said. "Facts are Zoey and Chase should be together."

"That is an opinion," Logan said over me.

We were the only two standing up. I was leaning on him. His hand was around my waist. All this wasn't new to me but I am just still a little weird about it. I know I am afraid of dating him. I admit that now. I just don't want no one to date him either.

"So what? It is a correct opinion," I said.

"There is no such thing as a correct opinion," he stated.

I pulled away from his grip. "This way there will never be an us. You think you know everything. I am the one talking here so shut up," I said.

"So what we fight that is no big deal. We got spunk. And I am always right. You just think you know everything but you are far from it," he said.

I glared at him. "We will finish this conversation later as well as the other one," I told him.

"What ever," he said.

I turned back to Zoey. I didn't lean on Logan like before. I stood dangerously in front of him.

"So facts are Chase loved Zoey but she was to blind to notice," I said.

"Hey that is an opinion again," Zoey shouted.

"No. Sorry Zoe I have to agree with that as a fact. Blind people would have notice what was going on," he said.

I smirk. He agreed with me. Yay. I am grinning now. Eww.

"Anyway now Chase tired to get away from liking Zoey so he started to Lola. Zoey got mad and realizes that she too likes him. Chase is afraid to have a relationship because he wants Zoey to like him for who is is not because she didn't get the attention from him for the past couple days," I said.

I glance at Lola. She look embarrass. I feel bad that she has to hear all this. It is the truth and you can't hide from it. Like I can't hide from liking Logan. Wait no. I don't like him. Ya I do. I am just afraid of a relationship with him.

"So ya that is it," Chase said.

He got up and sat next to Zoey. I turned around to let them have there conversation. I know how shy they are. I looked at everyone to do the same and they followed. I turned around to find Logan still looking at them.

"Logan," I whispered.

"Shh," he ordered.

"Let them have their moment," I told him.

"I been waiting for this forever. There isn't one way I am going to miss it," he whispered.

I didn't feel like arguing with him. I didn't want to miss this either but I don't want to be noisy as well. What the hell?

"Tell me what they are saying," I told him.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"Chase asked Zoey if this is what she really wants." Logan paused. "Zoey nodded... Chase asked her if she is sure... she nodded... Chase asked her if she knows that they can't go back to being friends after this," he stopped.

"Wait what?" I asked.

He is smiling at me.

"What did she say?" I asked ready to turn around.

"She said she knows and kissed him," he said.

I turned my head around so fast I thought I caught whip lash. There they were making out. How cute. I waited forever for this day. It is finally here. I would have never thought I would see the date they date the way they act like they don't like each other. I guess all Chase had to do was really like someone else and not play mind to Zoey. Hold on. Didn't Chase date Lola before and didn't he have that other girlfriend? Why didn't she respond then? Maybe she did in her way. All she need was a game of manhunt to help. To think I used to hate that game. Wait that is my bed they are making out on. Not on my bed!

"Okay." I said. They didn't here me. "Stop!" I yelled. They both looked to me with red checks.

"Not on my bed," I said.

"Oh. Sorry," Chase said.

"It is okay. Just remember that bed belong to me and Dana," Logan said as he put his around around me.

I could just feel his smirk. Why not play along. There is no harm in that.

"He is right. Mine and his and yours and Zoey," I told Chase.

"Yea... Wait what," Logan asked.

I started to laugh. I wanted to kept playing but I couldn't hold my laughter in.

"You really need to stop playing games," he said.

"Well you need to stop believing them," I told him.

"Whatever," he huffed.

"Anyway Lola and Michael are next," I said.

"Finally," I heard Michael mumbled.

I smiled at Lola. She giggled. I think she heard him, too.

"Facts are..." I began.

"Can I do it," Logan stopped me short.

I looked at him. "Go.

"Well the facts are... wait," he said.

"I guess I go," I said.

"No wait. I remember them. Okay. Facts are Lola like Michael but Michael was scared to date her because all of his friend so called liked her. So now that I guess there is no problems ya can kiss," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes at Logan when I looked at him. I didn't have to tell him what he said was stupid he should know. They need to talk not just kiss. When I looked at Lola and Michael they were kissing. I guess he was right. I hate that. Who does he think he is.

I am happy for Lola she finally got what she wanted. I feel bad thinking about how Zoey, Nicole and I used her before. She really is an okay girl. I think I could get along with her. Michael and her look so cute together. She would not look good with Austin or Chase. She really doesn't look good with Logan. Logan looks good with me and only me.

"So I guess it is Logan and Dana's turn," Nicole said.

No not me! Anyone else but me. Wait there is no one left My heart stop. I don't want this now. Can't we wait like a day or two. I need to plan everything I am going to say. I say Zoey plans everything to a point. I have to make sure I am really. I have to look cute. Great now I sound like Nicole. Oh God help me. I don't want to be next.

"Naw we are not doing Logan and me," I said.

"Yes. Anyway facts are Logan like Dana. Dana likes Logan. Yet Dana is mad at Logan for calling her a hoe. Logan said sorry. Dana and Logan flirt yet Dana says that she doesn't like him," Lola said.

"So. I just don't have to go out with no one I don't want to," I said.

"You know you want to go out with me," Logan said from behind me.

"Sorry buddy but not really," I told him.

"You so want me. It is okay to say it," he said.

"No I don't. So leave me alone with it," I told him.

"Weren't you the one who said we had to finish our arguments?" he asked.

"Yea but right not I really don't like it. So what?" I said.

"Well I thought your word was important to you?" I asked.

"It is... but," I was suck. I looked at Logan.

Your word is all you got. SO I guess I have to talk to him. I am scared though. How would Logan really be as a boyfriend. I don't want to talk to him in front of everybody. I don't how the other girls did it. I find impossible.

_I feel horrible for not updating sooner I just haven't been in a writer mode. First I was busy and bored since there was no drama in my life right. I guess good heard my prayers because now I have a dream filled life for the moment. I write better with drama in my life. I think. _


	29. LOVE till the end

**Tammy-kins-** Sorry it took so long to update. I was just busy but now I am going to finish this story.

**Luvablepinay702**- Sorry I took to long but I am going to finish this story **now** promise.

**Rawliin**- Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you like this story so much.

**Tough Girls Don't Cry-** Thanks for reviewing. I will get this story finish in this chapter.

**HAAcentral-** Thanks for reviewing.

**Girliegurl**- Thanks for reviewing. I do like my story to end up with everyone together at the end. I am a romantic.

**ColorsOfTheSky101**- Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you found it aborable. Sorry for not updating but I will finish now.

**FallennAngel**- Sorry it took me forever to update this story.

_It is really short I know but I think it is a cute and short ending for a long story._

**Best Friends and Girlfriends  
Chapter 29**

**LOVE till the end **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. **

**Dana's POV**

"Okay," I said lowly. I really didn't want to do it RIGHT now but I had to.

"Can we talk alone?" Logan asked them.

I looked up to him. I wanted to scream thank you but I didn't feel like the gang would listen. Then they all walked out of the room. Why do they listen tot him?

"We will be back in 15 minutes," Lola said before walking out.

"I think 15 is a bit much but okay," Nicole said with a wink.

Then we were left in silence. I looked at him. I took a seat on my bed.

"Hey," he said when he sat down next to me.

I looked at him. Waiting for his response. What does he mean by 'hey'.

"If you don't want me no more I understand but don't lie to yourself if you do," he told me.

How could he tell me what to do. He really didn't sound concidened, Like who does he really think he is? How would he know my emotions.

"Look, Logan it is not that I don't like you. It just that..." I paused trying to think of my excuse.

"Just say I like you Logan or I don't," he told, me well demanded me.

"I just don't know how you would be as a boyfriend like I don't have a lot well I mean I never really had one because of my attitude and you well you are you. You had so many. I don't know what to do. Then I don't want to get hurt. Lets be truthful here you aren't the most caring guy in the world..." I rambled on but was cut off by Logan's lips.

He looked at me when he pulled back.

"Yes or No Dana," he said with a smile.

My My My that boy has a cute smile. It nearly took my breath away. To bad I don't fall in love. Well I do. I did. I am. God he gets my thought bunched up. I am in love with Logan.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Finally," he said.

"But we have rules. I am okay with you being friends with Zoey and Nicole and Quinn and even Lola but I don't think we can have your best friends be girls. Look where that got us. Like hang out with the guys," I demanded.

Logan laughed at me. "Now that we are going out are you going to talk so fast like Nicole or kiss me," he said.

"But tell me are you going to have anymore girls that are best friends?" I asked him.

"From now on you are my best friend," I he said and gently kissed me.

Now if Isay we lived happily ever after that would be a lie.

**Nighttime**

We were all playing a game were we tell our deepest darkest secerts. Some how liquor got involed but for me to go and spill secrects like I am I need a little juice inside of me. Just than a blonde girl walks by and winks at Logan. I couldn't see his face since I was sitting on his lap but I know Logan so I know what he did.

"You winked at her1" I yelled at him when she was gone.

I punched him in the chest.

"I did not!" he yelled after gaining his reath.

I was off of his lap and had moved away from him.

"I know you. God I hate you it is over," I told him with my arms crossed against my chest.

Before I could develop my thoughts of Logan and how much I hate him Zoey cut me off. "He didn't wink D," she said.

"He didn't I saw him," Chase said who was sitting across from us at the moment when the blonde walked by.

I looked over and Logan. I leaned into him and kissed him softly and whispered sorry.

"It is okay babe," he said.

"So do you think it is always going to be like this between them?" I heard Austin asked Mike.

"I believe so," I heard him answer.

"Where were we. Zoey how far have you gotten with a boy?" Lola asked her.

Zoey turned red and I knew she wanted to pass to bad they weren't in the rules of the game.


End file.
